


Huntress's Folly

by FuturiEmpire



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Sex, Corruption, Creampie, Cum Ingestion, Dick Growth, Double Penetration, F/F, Femdom, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Girl Penis, Half-Sibling Incest, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Other, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, convertion, excessive cum, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturiEmpire/pseuds/FuturiEmpire
Summary: AU where the Fall of Beacon was adverted. Salem's plans have been foiled again and again and now, taking a new approach, she sets a new plan in motion. But this plan is more than even she would expect, and it will take her, Ruby, and many, many more beautiful women, down a path full of unbridled, unleashed lust...





	1. Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> First futa fic, and not nearly the last. Ruby might be the first, but she surely won't be the last. Anyway enjoy, I'll now start working on the next chapter.

Beacon Academy 

It was the early morning; the sun was just starting to rise. As the day started the birds around Beacon Academy started to sing. It was a Saturday, so it was a relatively quiet morning. The halls were empty, and silence ruled over most of the school, with a single exception; in a 4-bed dorm, a single alarm was ringing. 

Ruby Rose, 18 years old, groggily opened her eyes. Still half-asleep Ruby tried to turn off her alarm, unable to find the source of the noise. Reaching as far as she could, in her sleepy state she didn’t notice that the bed was about to end. 

“GAHHH!” screamed Ruby as she fell from the bed. 

“Uhhhh why did I even set that stupid thing??” She said as she rubbed her head. 

Woken up by her fall, she remembered the reason. 

“Oh YES!!” 

Jumping from the ground, Ruby quickly found her phone and turned it off. Moving at incredible speeds, she got dressed and brushed her teeth in an instant. 

“EVERYONE WAKE UP, IT’S TODAY!!” Ruby screamed at her still sleeping roommates. 

Groggily one by one they woke up; Weiss, the Ice Queen and Ruby’s best friend, Yang, Ruby’s cool half-sister, and Blake, a shy Faunus girl. 

“Ruuuubyyyy” said Weiss “it’s still early in the morning and it’s the weekend, what’s the rush?” 

“IT’S TODAYYY!!” answered Ruby, putting a ton of things in a bag. 

“What’s today?” asked Yang. 

“TODAYYY!!!” Ruby continued to scream. 

“Ruby” said Blake. 

“Oh yeah, guys, sorry” said Ruby. “Get dressed, because today is the DAY!” 

Upon seeing her roommate’s face of confusion, Ruby elaborated. 

“Guuuys, come on! Today’s the camping trip we’ve been planning for MONTHS!!!” 

Hearing Ruby’s words, all the girls looked away. 

“Uhhhm...” said the three girls in unison. 

“Guys...?” 

“I..uhhm..have stuff to do today?” said Weiss. 

“What?” 

“Yeah I also have plans for today” added Yang. 

“Yang you too?” 

Turning to her last roommate, putting her silver eyes in their most puppy-looking mode. 

“Blake?” 

“Uhhmm...my parents are in town” Blake answered. 

All Ruby could do was stare. 

“B-but GUYS! I told you MONTHS ago! This was going to be AMAZING! It was going to be UNFORGETTABLE” Ruby cried. 

“I-I'm sorry Ruby, but I have Schnee company stuff to do, and I can’t miss it.” Weiss explained. 

“Yeah me too, I left Bumblebee at the shop, and if I leave it more time they will charge more, and I’m kinda short on cash.” Yang said. 

“B-b-b-b-b-but...” Ruby sobbed. 

“I’m sorry Ruby, maybe next time” Weiss said. 

“Hmphh” Ruby said “Whatever! I’m going to go by myself and I’m going to have fun” 

Saying this Ruby grabbed her bags and left the room. 

…..................... 

Leaving Beacon Ruby turned back at the school she loved. 3 years ago, the school had been attacked by a terrorist by the name of Cinder, who had sent thousands of Grimm to raze the school, but the students and the Atlas army had barely been able to stop her. Cinder’s plan was foiled and she was sent to jail. But while the school had been saved it was also heavily damaged. The school had been remodeled after the attack, but a lot of people saw the new parts as scars rather than symbols of healing. Still, the scene made Ruby happy, as it reminded her of how victory could be achieved. This feeling didn’t last, as she soon remembered that her teammates were in the school, and they had forgotten about their trip. Angrily she strutted through the school’s gate. 

…...................................................................................................................................................... 

Ruby arrived to the forest near Beacon Academy, and quickly found a place to set camp. She tried to have fun, eating the lunch she had brought, which had a healthy serving of cookies, looking for birds, swimming in the lake. But nothing could calm her down. She kept thinking and thinking, and before she noticed, it was getting dark. 

Noticing the sun was going down, Ruby headed to her tent, unaware that she was being watched. 

For longer than she could have imagined, Ruby had been watched, by a being of immeasurable age. Salem, Cinder’s boss and ancient evil, skulked in the trees as she gazed upon her beautiful, beautiful, prey. She was excited, excited as she hadn’t been in millennia, already savoring Ruby’s beauty. 

Salem hadn’t taken Cinder’s loss gracefully, this was supposed to be their victory, the moment of greatness, and of Ozpin’s fall. Instead, Cinder had messed up and hope had emerged victorious once again. This had led Salem to devise a new plan, one more devious than the last one, one that would turn Ozpin’s beacon of hope against him, one that Salem would savior every single moment of. 

Salem watched as Ruby entered her tent, and prepared herself. She slowly glided towards the tent, getting ready for a night that would be utterly unforgettable... 

Ruby jumped at her sleeping and tried to fall asleep, but she was still angry at her teammates, how could they abandon her like that? She told herself to forget it, to let it go, but she couldn’t she had planned this trip for months, and they had completely forgotten about it. Hoping to get over it by the morning, she closed her eyes. 

“Umph, tomorrow I’m gonna have completely forgotten about them, and I’m gonna have fun by myself” she thought loudly. 

“By yourself?” said a soft voice “I think it would be more fun if it were two of us, don’t you think?” 

Jumping out of her sleeping bag, she turned around to see a frightening sight; a woman unlike any she had ever seen. She was incredibly pale, with skin and hair as white as snow, her eyes were as black as night and her eyes as red as blood. She was covered completely in black, wearing a tight-fitting dress. She looked like a human version of the Grimm Ruby, her team and every other hunter had been fighting for years. She was a terrifying sight. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought that she was beautiful and, even scarier, alluring in some form. 

“W-who are you? W-what are you doing here?” Ruby asked, scrambling to reach her weapon. 

“My, no need to be so nervous” said the woman “But I do agree presentations are in order. My name is Salem, and I want you and me...” 

Salem threw herself over Ruby, getting her face as close as she could. Ruby could feel her breath. Ruby tried to push her off, but she was incredibly strong. 

“To get to know each other better” said Salem, getting even closer. 

Ruby could feel her weapon at her fingertips, if she could only reach it... 

“And I would appreciate” said Salem as she grabbed Ruby’s hand, stopping her from reaching her weapon “if you cooperated” 

“Bu-” before Ruby could finish the word, Salem leaned and kissed Ruby. 

The moment Ruby felt Salem’s lips on hers, her whole body froze. Her mind was going through thousands of things and she couldn’t focus on any. She was scared of Salem, but she was also surprised by the softness of her lips. 

Taking advantage of Ruby’s inability to focus, Salem slipped her tongue through Ruby’s lips, forcing its entry into her mouth. Once inside Ruby’s mouth, Salem’s tongue danced and pressed itself against Ruby’s. Ruby tried to resist, she tried to close her mouth, to push Salem’s tongue with her own, to get Salem off her, but she couldn't even think straight, her mind was unable to focus, unable to muster strength, all she could do was feel Salem's tongue dancing in her mouth, feel Salem’s body pressed against hers, Salem’s soft breasts pushing against her own. 

Salem kept the kiss going, enjoying the taste of Ruby’s mouth, delighting herself on her saliva’s flavor, all while Ruby could barely breathe. Ruby thought she was going to pass out, but luckily, Salem broke the kiss, their mouths still connected by a thin trail of saliva. 

“My dear Ruby” Salem said looking down on Ruby “You look so tense, was that your first kiss?” 

All Ruby could do was stare at Salem, Ruby’s eyes tearing up. 

“My, it was!” Salem exclaimed “And I was the one who gave it to you! Lucky me!” 

Ruby started sobbing in response. 

“My Ruby, there’s no need to be sad, our first kiss might have been a little...unusual, but we’ll have a lot of time to practice” 

“P-practice?” Ruby asked in response 

“Oh, my Ruby, your enthusiasm is adorable, but you’re getting ahead of yourself, right now we have to move on” Salem said 

Before Ruby could ask what Salem meant, Salem leaned up, freeing Ruby from her grasp. Ruby used this opportunity to try and make a run for it, but before she could even stand up, black, skeletal Grimm hands sprouted from the ground and held Ruby down. 

“My Ruby, don’t waste your energy so soon” Salem said “You’ll need that energy for later” 

“W-what...” Ruby tried to ask, but she couldn’t push the words out of her mouth. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get there but for now...” said Salem as she raised her hands “let’s enjoy the moment” 

Saying this Salem grabbed Ruby’s ample bosom, sending chills down Ruby’s entire body. 

“KYAAA~~” moaned Ruby 

“My, sensitive, are we? And you still have your clothes on” commented Salem .

“P-please...stop” begged Ruby .

“But my dear Ruby “said Salem as she tore open Ruby’s shirt and bra “We’re only getting started” 

“NOOO!!!” cried Ruby 

Gazing at Ruby’s beautiful breasts, Salem licked her lips. 

“Oh my! Ruby, they have grown this last few years, haven’t they?” said Salem as she teased Ruby’s nipple “Not as big as your sister’s, but still, an amazing size” 

“H-how do you-KYAAA!” Ruby started to ask before being interrupted by Salem pinching her nipple. 

“Now, let's begin” 

Saying this Salem bit Ruby’s breast, sending shockwaves through her entire body .

“NOOO!!! STOPPP!!” Ruby cried, but Salem was lost in pleasure, sucking on Ruby’s beautiful pink nipple, fondling her pale skin, enjoying her softness and her taste, filling herself with her essence. 

Ruby tried to resist, to break free, but the Grimm hands held her tight, and, if that was not enough, her body wasn’t cooperating. She tried to focus her strength, but all she could focus was on the way Salem was touching her, the way her hands played and fondled her breasts, the way Salem’s tongue danced around her nipple, how her body was getting more and more sensitive, hotter and hotter, and it was all she could focus on. 

Salem lift her head, a trail of saliva still connecting he tongue to Ruby’s nipple. 

“My, you are as soft and tasty as I imagined” said Salem with a lewd expression “even more so” 

Ruby pushed herself to glare back at Salem, she would not become her toy, she was a huntress through and through. 

“My, your eyes are trying to tell me something but...” said Salem as she traced her hand through Ruby’s leg, ending with her fingers touching Ruby’s wet panties “...this tells a different tale” 

“N-no...” Ruby gasped as her body betrayed her. 

“You are quite wet my dear but I think...” Salem again got face to face with Ruby “.... we can go a little bit farther.” 

Saying this Salem kissed Ruby deeply, her tongue entering deep into Ruby’s mouth to dance with Ruby’s tongue, her hand rubbing Ruby’s pussy through her panties, all while Salem’s free hand fondled Ruby’s breast, mercilessly playing with her nipple. 

Ruby’s body went into overdrive, the stimulus was too much for her. She tried to fight back, to push Salem off her, but she couldn’t even think, all that was in her mind at the moment was the pleasure Salem was giving her, how Salem’s hand teased her clit, how she grabbed her breast, how Salem’s tongue danced with her own, how their soft lips melted into each other. All that was in her mind was Salem, the feeling of their skins touching, the flavor of her saliva in Ruby’s mouth. Ruby’s body was on fire, and Salem was the one responsible. 

Feeling that Ruby was losing herself; Salem increased the pace, inserting two of her fingers into Ruby’s now soaking pussy. Ruby moaned hard enough to break their kiss, but a moan was all she could manage, as she was unable to form words. Inspired by this Salem started to finger her harder and harder, kissing Ruby’s neck while the rest of her body moved to Salem’s rhythm. 

Using her superhuman speed, Salem fingered Ruby as fast as she could, sending the poor huntress’s body into a daze of pleasure. Salem could feel as Ruby’s pussy got wetter and wetter, as it neared its climax 

“S-STO-I'M I’M GON-” Ruby struggled to form words, her thoughts hazy and her mind overcome with pleasure. 

“Are you cumming Ruby? Am I making you cum?” Salem teased 

“I’M, I’M-KYAAAAAAAAAA~~~” Ruby moaned as she climaxed, soaking and pulling Salem’s fingers, her pussy contracting due to sheer pleasure. 

Salem stepped back, pulling back her fingers, which were soaked in Ruby’s juices, and looked at her handywork. Ruby laid on the floor of her tent, her shirt torn, letting her beautiful breasts on display, sore due to all of Salem’s play, her pussy soaked, her face lost somewhere between pleasure and sadness, her eyes teary. Even now, free from the Grimm arms, which had retreated back into the shadows, Ruby didn’t try to escape as all the pleasure had burned her down, all she could do was sob. 

Salem absorbed the image and delighted herself on it. Her plan was working, and not only that, but it had been thousands of times more pleasurable than she could have imagined. Now for the final part... 

“Oh, my dear Ruby, if only you could look at yourself, you look so delicious...” whispered Salem at Ruby “but my dear that was only the prelude, the real show is about to begin” 

Saying this, Salem quickly threw away her dress, shocking whatever part of Ruby’s mind could still think. 

Normally, Salem’s body would have been enough to shake Ruby, her curvy figure, her full, firm breasts with her perky gray nipples, but something even stranger caught Ruby’s eye; sprouting between Salem’s thighs was a thick, pale, veiny rod of meat. About 18 inches in length and standing erect, a dick now faced Ruby. 

“Is that a-a?” Ruby gasped trying to process what she was seeing 

“A penis my dear Ruby, you should know that, and this one” She said with a devilish grin “You will get to know intimately” 

Saying this Salem turned Ruby around, setting her on her knees and all fours. 

“No-please stop” Ruby cried. 

But Salem was ready, tearing away Ruby’s panties in a swift motion, and exposing her sweet, pink, soaked vagina. 

“My dear Ruby, you seem to be ready, and more than that” said Salem as she teased Ruby’s wet pussy “quite excited” 

“N-no, I´m... not” Ruby tried to argue. 

Salem ignored Ruby’s retort, and pushed the point of her dick into Ruby’s lower lips, moving her dick around and teasing the entrance to Ruby’s flower. 

“No... s-stop that” Ruby told Salem, but her words kept being interrupted by moans. 

Salem ignored her, she knew she had Ruby in her grasp, and she was going to enjoy to enjoy her like now one had ever before. 

“My Ruby, I suppose you are a virgin, aren’t you?” Salem teased “Saving yourself for me, how considerate” 

“I-I didn’t-KYAAAAAA!!!!!!” Ruby didn’t get to finish, as Salem was too excited to wait, and inserted her dick in Ruby. The sole girth of Salem was almost enough to break Ruby. She could feel Salem’s dick opening her walls, reaching almost to her womb, the dick was so big it moved Ruby’s insides. 

“My dear Ruby you feel amazing!!” Salem exclaimed. Salem could feel every inch of Ruby’s warm pussy, she could feel every movement her pussy made, and each sent electricity through her entire body. Salem was in paradise, and she wanted to enjoy the most of it. 

“PULL IT OUT! PULLT IT OUT!” Ruby cried, tears running down her face. 

“Pull out? But my dear ruby, we’re only just beginning" and with the final word Salem started to move her hips, moving her prodigious length inside Ruby’s warm body. 

“NOOOO!!” Ruby cried as Salem thrusted her hips, moving her dick inside Ruby’s vagina. Ruby could feel every inch of Salem’s enormous cock as it moved inside her, how it opened her walls with no resistance, how it rearranged her insides as it moved. 

Ruby could barely think, every thrust shook her entire body, she felt as if every time Salem moved, her body would explode, she could feel her breasts shaking with the rest of her body, she could hear the sloppy sounds Salem’s dick made every time it dug deeper into Ruby. 

“More!” Salem exclaimed as she grabbed Ruby’s hips and made Ruby match her rhythm. 

“STOP! Please STOP! I’m begging you, PLEASE STOP” Ruby cried in pain, but her cries only seem to make Salem more eager. 

Salem, meanwhile, was lost in pleasure, at this point she didn’t care about the plan, all she cared was how good Ruby was making her feel, how warm Ruby’s pussy was, how delicious her body was. She had never experienced pleasure like this in her long, long life, and she was now addicted to it. Salem loved it and wanted more, she wanted pleasure and she knew how to get it. 

Salem let herself fall on top of Ruby, her dick still inside Ruby. Ruby felt Salem’s weight upon her, but her body was too tense to fall. Ruby could feel Salem’s naked body on top of her, her soft breasts pushing on her back, her hard nipples digging onto Ruby’s skin. Ruby had thought her body was at its limit, that it could feel no more pleasure, but the moment Salem’s skin touched hers, chills went down her spine. Ruby couldn’t figure out why and Salem wouldn't give her the chance. Before Ruby could think, Salem used her hands, grabbing Ruby’s breast with one hand, and using the other to play with Ruby’s clit. Feeling this Ruby reached yet another limit of her pleasure threshold. The electricity that now traveled through Ruby’s body resonated within her, shaking her insides, and with them, Salem’s dick. 

“Feeling good now, are we?” Salem whispered to Ruby’s ear. 

The new pleasure she was getting was otherworldly, the more she played with Ruby the better Ruby's pussy felt. With this in mind she started to thrust harder and harder. 

“P-please, n-not so rough” Ruby begged, but pleasure seeped through her words. 

Salem noticed the fact that Ruby hadn’t asked her to stop, rather to fuck her more gently. 

_Perfect, _ thought Salem _ , we are getting somewhere. _

Rather than listen to Ruby’s pleas, Salem started to thrust as hard and fast as she could, to play with Ruby’s body as rough and fast as she could. She was enjoying it, and now she knew Ruby was too. 

Ruby, meanwhile, was about to break, all the thoughts in her mind had disappeared, all she could process now was one thing; the pleasure she was feeling. Her thoughts, her mission, her friends, the entire world now fell behind the lust she was feeling, her entire body, every inch of her being, was on fire, and she knew one thing, she didn’t want it to end. 

Salem felt as what little resistance Ruby had faded away, and at a good moment too, because Salem was almost at her limit. 

“I’m going to stop” Salem said. 

“W-what?” Ruby asked. 

“I’m going to pull it out and stop” 

“No...” Ruby whispered 

“What?” Salem teased 

“No...please don’t stop” 

“I can’t hear you” 

“PLEAS DON’T STOP!” 

“You want me to keep fucking you” 

“YES, PLEASE!” 

“Even if I cum inside you” 

“YES! YES!” 

“Do you love how my dick feels inside you, Ruby? 

“YES! IT FEELS AMAZING! I WANT IT, PLEASE!” 

“Do you love it Ruby? Do you love me?” 

“YES! I LOVE YOUR DICK! I LOVE YOU” 

“If I come inside you, you might get pregnant, don’t you care? 

“N-NO, I DON’T CARE, I JUST WANT YOUR DICK” 

“THE WILL YOU BEAR MY CHILDREN?” 

“Y-YES I WILL, I LOVE YOUR DICK, AND I LOVE YOU—KYAAAA~~" 

“UNGHHHHAAAA” 

Ruby didn’t get to finish the sentence, as she and Salem climaxed in unison. Ruby felt as gallons of warm liquid poured inside her. So much and with such power that her stomach started to bulge. 

Salem, meanwhile, wasn’t far behind in pleasure, ejaculating all her seed into Ruby’s womb, her climax made her felt as she had never before. A lustful expression ruled her face. 

Salem fell back, her energy drained by her first ever male orgasm, a lewd look of satisfaction ruling her face. 

Ruby slumped forward, her but sticking upwards, her face full of pleasure, and her mind broken beyond repair. She giggled softly as tears and drool slide down her face, her womb full and warm cum spilling from her pussy. 

Panting, Salem looked at her handywork. The look of a broken, lust filled Ruby brought a smile to her face. His plan was going to work, and it was going to be much more delicious than Salem ever thought.... 

The following night the forest was serene, almost no sounds interrupted the peace. The only noise breaking the peace came from a small tent in the middle of a clearing. Inside the tent two figures moved, as trying to melt into each other, the figures held each other tight, their hands and legs wrapped around each other... 

Ruby and Salem kissed passionately, Salem moving her hips rhythmically, her dick, warm inside Ruby’s pussy, moved inside Ruby, filling the younger girl with pleasure. Ruby in turn, matched Salem’s rhythm, desperate to enjoy every fleeting moment as Salem’s thick rod moved inside of her. 

“Salem, I’m, IM-” Ruby moaned, breaking their kiss. 

“Hand on Ruby” Salem answered “I-I’m almost there” 

“I-I caaaaan’t~~~~” Ruby screamed as she was overwhelmed by the lust that Salem’s dick gave her, her lust-filled body giving to orgasm. 

“GYUUUUU”” Salem ejaculated inside Ruby, filling her beloved’s womb with warm cum and joy. 

“Ahhhhhh...” Ruby moaned as she fell to Salem’s shoulder, completely drained of energy and filled with lust. 

“My, someone’s tired” Salem teased as she gave Ruby a quick kiss on the cheek. 

That had been the third time Salem and Ruby had orgasmed together, and Ruby was at her limit. Salem wouldn’t admit it but she was also at her limit. She had already cum inside Ruby three times, and once the night before, making her wonder if Ruby would get pregnant. The dick was a recent addition, and quite complex magic at that, so she didn’t truly know how effective it was, and wanted to try it out as much as possible. Alas apparently her tests had come to an end, that was Ruby’s last camp night and the poor girl couldn’t take more. But this didn’t worry Salem, Ruby might have to return to Beacon Academy the next day, but Salem’s plan was only starting, and it had a long way to go. They were going to have time, they were going to have all the time in the world, and they were really going to enjoy it.

Ruby, meanwhile, could barely form a thought, all her mind was able to focus on was the pleasure Salem gave her and how much she loved it, and how she wanted to experience it every single moment. The other girls might have skipped out on the camping trip, but it had still been a truly unforgettable trip...


	2. The Warrior's Heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is now back from camp and she's a completely changed woman. But these changes are not easy to adjust to. She now craves Salem at every waking moment, and when Salem gives her a gift everything becomes even more complicated. Ruby's lust and passion are about to take an unsuspecting girl down a path she could have never expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, based on the unexpected success of the first chapter, (seriously over a 1000 hits in less than a day, my previous fic is barely past a 100), I decided to focus on the 2nd chapter. A little wordy but I kinda had to explay the plot I have going. Also kind of decided to mix a little the order of corruption. While I don't think I will be able to keep this pace of updates, I will focus on this fic over others. So without further ado, enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: I also added a picture depicting a scene. Will most probably make more for future chapters. Tell me what you think

Beacon Academy 

The warm sun of late summer bathed the walls of Beacon Academy, sunlight slipped through the windows, illuminating the busy scene inside. The symbol of strength and hope, and hunter academy, had just recently resumed classes a few weeks ago and students had already gotten used to the schedule. Students came in and out of classrooms, some rushed to the library to study, others went out with friends, while others rushed to their dorms to get some rest after a long day. Out of these one stood out; Ruby Rose ran out of her afternoon class, rushing through the hallways, she got to her dorm in an instant. Once inside her room, she beelined to the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind her. 

“Finally.” gasped Ruby once inside, finally feeling safe, and getting ready to do what she had been craving all day. 

Throwing her bag to the floor, Ruby lifted her skirt. Her panties, now in plain view, were almost completely soaked; the mere thought had taken her to such a point of arousal and filled her with such bliss. With an intensity she had been holding back all day, Ruby started playing with herself, using one hand to play with her pussy while using the other to play with her breast. Finally being able to do what she had been craving filled her with joy, as her mind drifted to the image of her beloved. 

“Salem” Ruby moaned “I-I love you...” 

That name, the one that Ruby had just said, the one that inspired fear in those few who knew of her, belonged to a woman who had changed Ruby’s life forever. A few days ago, Ruby had gone camping and had met Salem. Well not exactly met, rather, Salem had followed Ruby and had attacked her, but what started as an assault had turned into a passionate night of lovemaking, one that Ruby couldn’t get out of her mind. Ruby remembered how special Salem was, how beautiful a woman she was, how soft her breasts were, how tasty her lips were, and, most memorably, how thick her dick was. Salem had somehow gotten a specific part of a male’s anatomy, a part that had given Ruby pleasure like no other. Ruby remembered how she felt when Salem first penetrated her, how her fear had quickly turned to pleasure and joy, how Salem’s dick moved Ruby’s walls, how Salem’s warm cum filled her womb to the point of bloating. 

The mere memories of the event took Ruby to overdrive, her pussy ached, wishing desperately for something in specific. She missed Salem, she wanted Salem, she NEEDED Salem. 

“Salem! Salem! I-GYAAHH~~” Ruby’s hands took her to orgasm, soaking her panties and the floor of the bathroom. 

Panting, Ruby took a look at her hand, now filled with her juices, juices brought on by the mere thought of her beloved. This wasn’t the first time; every day ever since she had returned from camp she had masturbated. The mere though, the mere memory of Salem and that night made her pussy ache and her body uncomfortably warm. These thoughts now ruled her mind, and she couldn’t get them out, she couldn’t concentrate, she could only, barely get distracted by doing her schoolwork. 

Tired after masturbating she rested against the wall. Panting heavily, she hoped that her masturbation session would calm her for now, but something caught her eye. Looking at her bag she remembered something that filled her with joy. Rushing at it she looked through her things until she found what she wanted; a small cylindrical container. Opening it, she beamed with joy at the sight of her new favorite treat. 

During her unforgettable night she had gotten the desire to give Salem as much pleasure as she had given her. She had tried many things and Salem had loved every single one. Among them, one they had both enjoyed immensely was when Ruby sucked Salem’s dick. Giving Salem a blowjob was an amazing experience for Ruby, it had a unique flavor, both salty and sweet and completely delicious, and reacted to every movement Ruby made; playing with her tongue, massaging it with her boobs, Salem loved it, and every time, she rewarded Ruby with loads of cum, cum which went directly into Ruby’s mouth, who made sure to swallow and savor as much as she could. The flavor of the cum was even better than that of Salem’s dick, it was amazing, it was everything Ruby had ever wanted, it made Ruby happier and somehow even hornier. 

And now Ruby was about to savor it once more. During that night she had been able to save some of Salem’s cum in any container she could get her hands on. She had taken it whenever she got the chance, eating it alone, with cookies or with whatever she thought could make the experience even more enjoyable, and now she was down to the last bottle. 

“Cheers” Ruby said to herself as she opened the bottle and started licking. 

It tasted as good as Ruby remembered, as good as it had tasted every other time. Ruby licked and licked, trying to get every single last part of it inside her, every last drop of her beloved’s essence. She licked until the container was completely empty. 

Once empty, Ruby threw away the now useless container. Satisfied with her snack she took a deep breath; that might have been the last of it, but its flavor wasn’t going to leave Ruby’s mind for a long time. As Ruby savored the last bit of it in her mind she started to wonder, when would Salem contact her again? After their night together Ruby had wanted to stay with Salem, but she had insisted that Ruby should return to Beacon, lest people would star suspecting. Salem insisted and Ruby eventually caved in, but with the promise that she would see Salem again. It had already been several days and she hadn’t gotten even the slightest notice of communication from Salem, and she was getting desperate. She started to consider how would Salem communicate with her, or even how could shecall Salem, but she wouldn’t get the chance. 

In less than an instant, Ruby’s body got intensely hot, her pussy started to ache and she could feel as every inch of her body got aroused. The feeling was intense, comparable only to how Salem had made Ruby feel. All Ruby could do was twist and turn on the floor, her body too hot for her to concentrate on anything else. The feeling continued to grow until it reached its zenith, once there, Ruby felt as her body relaxed, but while the rest of her body was free of the pleasure, it seemed as it had concentrated on her clit. Trying not to go insane, Ruby pulled herself together long enough to look at her pussy. Barely there, Ruby looked at that her clit was apparently swelling uncontrollably, to the point of pushing her panties. Worse, it was increasing its size at an alarming rate. As its size increased the pleasure got more and more intense, Ruby couldn't hold it together anymore, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t even scream. And suddenly, it reached its climax; with one last push Ruby’s clit finished growing, tearing through her panties and freeing Ruby of her pleasurable prison. 

Finally, being able to muster a thought, Ruby looked at what had given her such an attack, only to gasp at the sight of something she never expected to see; where she once had a clit, right on top of her vagina, now stood a fully erect penis. It was big, not as big as Salem’s but quite sizable, thick, veiny and pale, Ruby now had a dick. Millions of thoughts went through Ruby’s mind; where had it come from?, why had it grown?, was it because of eating Salem’s cum?, how would she pee? Eventually a new idea crossed her mind; she had gotten this new part of her anatomy after eating the last of Salem’s cum, so maybe it had been that. This actually filled Ruby with joy, her new member had been a gift from her beloved, and anything she gave her was precious. Even better, now she could give Salem the same pleasure she had given her. She was ecstatic, then why was she starting to feel nauseous? 

Her joy was quickly replaced by fear and confusion, as she quickly felt her stomach turning, almost as she was about to throw up. Ruby quickly stood up and tried to get to the toilet, but it was too far. Moving as fast as she could, she barely made it to the sink, before feeling as if the dam was about to give out. She covered her mouth with her hands and managed to keep her mouth closed for a few seconds more. While she managed to hold back most of it, a few drops started to leak from her mouth. Ruby felt as the droplets coursed her hands, but what most surprised her was the color, instead of saliva or anything, what came from her mouth was a thick black liquid. The color of the liquid startled Ruby enough to scream, alas this turned out to be a bad idea, as she had opened the floodgates. Ruby threw up the black liquid, sticky and dense, it sliding out of her mouth like a waterfall. Ruby panted, tired of the whole experienced, but glad it was finally over. Surprisingly it wasn’t, once Ruby opened her eyes, she saw as the liquid hadn’t gone out the drain, rather it had stayed in the sink, forming an eerie black pond. Ruby stepped back, wondering what it was, luckily her fear was replaced with a loving sense of peace, as the reflection of a figure was starting to form within the pond. 

A pair of red eyes followed by a beautiful pale face took shape. 

“Hello my dear” said Salem’s voice. 

“Salem?” beamed back Ruby. 

“Yes, my dear, I would apologize for my method of communication, it still has some kinks to work out” 

“It doesn’t matter, as long as I can talk to you it's worth it” 

“My, someone is eager” commented Salem “But to the point, I believe something has happened, something worth mentioning” 

“Y-yes, I ran out of your cum, when can we meet, you can give me more, right?” 

“I can give you all you can take my dear, but I was referring to something else” 

“Oh yes, I-I grew a dick, w-was that you?” 

“Ah perfect, yes that was me, part of my...intention was to be able to give others...enhancements like mine, I was not fully sure when it would manifest, but I made sure I would know” 

So, Ruby had been right, the dick had been a gift from her beloved. 

“B-but-” 

“How” interrupted Salem “Honey, I came inside you several times, you are so full of my essence, of my magic, you could probably call yourself part of me right now. I had no idea how long it would take for your body to assimilate my essence, but it was quite fast. I also probably helped that you keep ingesting.” 

Ruby blushed. 

“Ohh but don’t be ashamed my love, it makes me glad to hear that you miss me” 

“Yes, I do, I miss you I need you, and now I can use your gift to make you feel good as I did” Ruby said eagerly. 

“And you will, and I would love to-” 

“Yes, when can we-” 

“But the time is not right.” 

“What?” 

“Ruby I love you, and I know you love me, nothing would give me more pleasure to have you here with me, but I need you to do something for me” 

“Anything, ask anything from me, I love you, I would give you everything” 

“Good to hear” Salem said with a devious smile, “Very well my beloved Ruby, did you like when I had sex with you?” 

“Yes, yes, I loved it, it was amazing” 

“Very well, I want you to give others the same pleasure I gave you, I want to use my gift to spread the lust you felt. I want you to use it and, when you are done, to show me what you’ve learned. Will you do it, for me?” 

Ruby was taken aback; Salem had given her a dick and now she was asking her to use it. Ruby had no idea what to say, she had no idea if she could do that. But part of her actually wanted it, and she knew it. Ever since had gotten back from her camping trip, Ruby had started to pay more and more attention to the women around her, she noticed how beautiful they were, how big their breasts and buts were. When she saw Glynda, she wondered how soft her breasts would feel, when she saw Pyrrha, she wondered how tasty her lips would be, even when Yang, her half-sister, changed clothes in the room Ruby got a little aroused. And now Salem was asking her to act on those feelings. Ruby was hesitant, but it was Salem, her beloved, the one who was asking, for her she would do anything. 

“Yes, yes I will” Ruby answered. 

“Perfect, now considering I came inside you several times, there’s also the chance you got pregnant, but that takes a little longer to show, so be a dear and keep me informed, I’ll see you soon.” 

Saying this, Salem’s image faded away and the black liquid started draining to the sink. Once the liquid was gone all that remained was a beautiful black mirror. 

_ I threw up that? _ , Ruby wondered as she took it. Now alone with her thoughts she started to wonder what she would do. A thousand things were going through her mind right now, she now had a dick, how would she hide it? how would she use it,? her panties were torn, so she had to get some new ones quickly, Salem had also mentioned the probability of Ruby being pregnant, how would she hide _ that _? She would gladly have Salem’s children, the image beautiful pale girls with grey eyes and brown-red haired girls with striking red eyes crossed her mind. Taking a breath, she came to the conclusion that worrying about that at the moment would be useless. 

“Well, you love me, and you know what’s best for me” Ruby said as she gave the mirror a kiss. 

Looking down at her crotch and her no longer erect penis, Ruby decided that the first thing she had to do was get some new panties. Putting the mirror in her bag she opened the bathroom’s door, only to be greeted by what was possibly the worst sight possible. 

“Hey sis, been rushing here a lot lately, sure you don’t need to see a doctor” asked Yang. 

Yang, Ruby’s half-sister, a beautiful girl, with big breasts, a curvy figure and a flirty personality, easily a top contender for the most beautiful woman at school, stood in the middle of her room. Normally the sight of Yang wouldn’t have been enough to arouse Ruby, but she wasn’t just standing there, she was changing. Yang, barely in underwear, stood right in front of Ruby, her enormous breasts on brazen display, her beautiful butt in view. Worse, Ruby had arrived the moment Yang had finished taking her shirt off, the perfect moment to watch Yang's breast jiggle. 

Ruby's reaction was immediate, her dick, previously soft, instantly sprung into an erection, her body got hotter and hotter. The mere image of Yang was sublime, her sexy body, her beautiful eyes. Ruby’s mind was about to give up, her instincts taking over. Ruby had to get out of there. Using her semblance, she quickly rushed out of the room. 

“HYETHERESISGOTTAGONOWBYE!” said Ruby as she disappeared in a cloud of petals, leaving behind a very confused Yang. 

“Ooook” said Yang 

Ruby rushed out of her room into the dorm next door, she didn’t know whose it was and she didn’t care, all she needed was to get out of there, she could get out of it later. But before she could open her eyes, she was greeted by a pleasant voice. 

“Ruby? Are you ok? What happened” 

Ruby opened her eyes to see Pyrrha Nikos’s face right in front of hers, apparently, she was the only one in the room. Pyrrha was a fellow student of Ruby’s, and a ridiculously attractive woman; a well-built body, big boobs, a penchant for wearing cleavage exposing corsets and an adorably sweet personality. Ruby had gotten out of the frying pan and into the fire. Trying to escape Yang hadn’t helped her quell her lust, rather it had landed her in front of a beautiful girl. 

“Ruby? Are you ok?” Pyrrha said as she got closer to Ruby. 

This made everything even worse. Ruby was now almost intimately close to Pyrrha, she could see Pyrrha’s beautiful green eyes, her bright red her, from this angle she had a very nice view of Pyrrha's breasts. She could even smell Pyrrha's breath. Ruby couldn’t take it anymore, her body was aching, her instincts were taking over, she wanted Pyrrha. She wanted to pin her down, to kiss her, to play with her body, to try out her new equipment with her. But, how could she? Pyrrha was her friend, not to mention she had been crushing for years after some dunce, she would never reciprocate. But her body wanted her so much. 

“Ruby?” Pyrrha asked. 

It was too much, Ruby couldn’t hold herself back. She turned to face Pyrrha, a lewd expression governing her face. 

“Rub-HRGHHGH” Pyrrha began asking before Ruby launched herself at her, giving her a full-mouthed kiss. 

Pyrrha fell back, Ruby on top of her, kissing her. Pyrrha was too taken aback to react, Ruby’s kiss had come out of nowhere. She tried to focus, but Ruby held fast, kissing Pyrrha, using her tongue to play inside Pyrrha’s mouth, savoring her essence. 

Ruby was in cloud nine, oh how had she missed the taste of a woman, their breasts pressing against the other’s, the softness of a woman’s lips, the movements their tongues made, the taste of their mouths. She had missed it ardently, and now that she had Pyrrha within her grasp, she wouldn’t let her go. Ruby held down Pyrrha as she kissed her, and Pyrrha for her part offered little resistance. Pyrrha tried to muster the strength to get Ruby off her, but her body wasn’t responding. Pyrrha was stronger than Ruby, getting her off should have been an easy task, but something had made her body weak. 

Ruby for her part, was grateful, now that Pyrrha was mostly subdued, she could play with her to her heart’s content. Breaking the kiss to take a breath, a string of saliva still connecting her to Pyrrha’s mouth, Ruby took the moment to absorb the beauty of the woman under her. Pyrrha, with a scared expression, teary eyes and blushed cheeks, looked as beautiful as Ruby thought she could. 

“Ruby...why?” asked Pyrrha, panting heavily 

“I’m sorry” said as she stroked Pyrrh'as incredibly soft face “You, you’re just so beautiful, I just can’t hold back anymore, I-I want you Pyrrha” 

Saying this, Ruby tore open Pyrrha's uniform, exposing her beautiful breasts, nothing but a white bra to cover them. 

“Nooo!” Pyrrha screamed as she tried to cover her breasts, but Ruby was too fast, before Pyrrha could cover them Ruby had grabbed on to them, giving them a squeeze, making Pyrrha moan. 

“Pyrrha, they’re so big and beautiful!” said Ruby as she massaged them. 

Ruby continued to play and squeeze Pyrrha’s boobs, Pyrrha unable to do anything to stop her. Ruby enjoyed playing with Pyrrha, oh how had she missed the softness of a woman’s breast. But she wanted more, in a quick motion she tore Pyrrha's bra, exposing her beautiful bosoms. And oh, how truly beautiful they were, big, pale mounds with perky pink nipples. 

“Ruby, please” Pyrrha begged, but Ruby didn’t listen. 

With a voracious appetite Ruby dug into Pyrrha's breast, sucking on her nipple, biting as much of Pyrrha’s boob as she could fit in her mouth, sucking as hard as she could. 

Pyrrha wanted to scream, to tell Ruby to stop, but the only sound her mouth could produce was moans. Moans that were music to Ruby’s years. Moans that took Ruby to the verge of pleasure. 

Ruby couldn’t hold back anymore, as she touched Pyrrha she got more and more aroused, and her erection got harder and harder. Ruby could feel her dick throbbing, asking for action. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

Ruby stopped sucking on Pyrrhas breasts, she needed them for something else now. Lifting her skirt, she let loose her dick, displaying her new anatomy; her massive erection, right in front of Pyrrha. 

The sheer shock of seeing something like that brought Pyrrha back to her senses. 

“W-what is-? How did you-gyaaa~~” Pyrrha started to ask, but Ruby didn’t have time to answer, putting her dick between Pyrrha’s breasts, she started using Pyrrha’s breasts to massage it. The feeling was indescribable, feeling Pyrrha’s soft skin against her throbbing dick gave Ruby pleasure like no other. The touching skins felt amazing, and Ruby loved it, even her vagina started to leak from how wet it was. 

Pyrrha wasn’t much better, she wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but Ruby’s touch was like electricity, the way Ruby’s hands played with Pyrrha’s breast made her feel ridiculously good. And the worst part was Ruby’s dick. Pyrrha could feel the warmth of the thick shaft, she could feel how it throbbed. But the worst part was the smell, the smell of Ruby’s dick was overwhelming, and it wasn’t even bad, for Pyrrha it was even...tempting. It made her mind hazy, her thoughts unclear. 

Ruby continued to lose herself in pleasure, Pyrrha’s breasts felt too good, she couldn’t hold herself anymore. She felt as her dick was about to explode. She tried to hold back, but she didn’t know what was going on, she had just gotten her dick a few minutes ago and she really didn’t know how it worked. But she was too aroused, her dick was about to burst, and honestly, she was too horny to care. Giving up on trying to hold herself back, Ruby let herself explode, letting her dick do as it had to. 

“No,no,no” Pyrrha repeated quickly as she felt Ruby’s dick throb more and more, but it was for naught; Ruby ejaculated gallons and gallons of cum, the warm, sticky liquid covering Pyrrha's breast and face. 

“Ahhh...” Ruby moaned slightly. Ejaculating had felt amazing, as if she had ejected every problem she had on her life. 

Pyrrha on the other hand was completely paralyzed. She had no idea what to feel, she felt gross, her body was covered in sticky cum and she felt it all over her skin, some had even gotten into her mouth. She felt violated, Ruby had touched her and used her body to pleasure herself. But she was also aroused, Ruby’s touch acted on her every nerve, and Ruby’s cum on her mouth had a surprisingly pleasant and addictive flavor. She had no idea what to feel, what to think, her mind was utterly unable to come to a conclusion, all she could do was tremble and sob. 

Ruby, meanwhile, felt satisfied. Ejaculating had calmed her nerves and her arousal, she now felt calm. But even though she was no longer crazed with arousal, her dick was still erect. Not only that, the smell of her cum was starting to get to her, and Pyrrha’s face, covered in cum, tears and drool, along with her expression only made Ruby hornier. She was starting to get aroused again. But she knew what to do, her dick had helped her calm down, and now she knew what she wanted to use it for. 

Without a word, Ruby got off Pyrrha, getting in front of her. In less than an instant, before Pyrrha could begin to react, Ruby spread Pyrrha’s legs and tore off her panties, letting un full display Pyrrha’s beautiful, soaked pussy. 

“...Ru...by?” Pyrrha managed to ask weakly. 

“Pyrrha, I-I just need to” answered Ruby as she placed her dick right on the entrance of Pyrrha’s pussy. 

“...no..Ruby...please, don-ARGHHHH!!” Pyrrha started to say before Ruby slid her dick inside her. 

Ruby’s slid without resistance, Pyrrha's arousal making her vagina loose and oiled by Pyrrha’s juices, it basically welcomed Ruby’s dick inside. Inserting her dick on Pyrrha was a new feeling for Ruby. Pyrrha's insides twitched and contracted, massaging Ruby’s incredibly sensible member. The feeling reignited every bit of arousal Ruby had gotten rid of. Ruby, now taken over by lust and instinct, started to thrust her dick in and out of Pyrrha. Every time Ruby thrusted, she did it harder and harder, deeper and deeper, taking her and Pyrrha closer and closer to orgasm. 

By this point Pyrrha was utterly broken, her scream being the last coherent sound she could make, and it was breaking more and more every moment. Ruby’s dick made her melt, Pyrrha could feel as it got in an out of her, as it moved her walls, hit her womb and rearranged her insides every time it moved. What little semblance of clarity she had quickly faded away, the only sounds coming out of her were the sloppy sounds her vagina was making and gasps for air whenever she could. 

Ruby was now on the verge of orgasm, Pyrrha’s pussy was just too good, thrusting felt amazing. Not only that but it was also a beautiful scene, Pyrrha's beautiful face, now twisted into a lewd expression, was simply delightful, and her boobs bounced up and down every time Ruby thrusted, it was just too much. 

“Pyrrha, I’m, I’m-AHHHHHH!!” Ruby moaned as she ejaculated gallons upon gallons of cum inside Pyrrha’s womb. 

“UUGHHAAAAA!” Pyrha screamed, feeling as Ruby’s warm cum filled her up, feeling as it sipped inside her womb, feeling as it filled her to the point of bloating. Pyrrha had been broken. 

Panting heavily, Ruby slid out her dick out of Pyrrha’s vagina. A torrent of cum came out of Pyrrha, deflating her womb. All Pyrrha could do was giggle, a lewd smile on her face. 

Ruby took a look at Pyrrha, covered in semen, drooling, her eyes tears, her beautiful breasts in display, she looked simply delectable. She also noticed that most of the floor was now covered in semen, some from when Ruby came on top of Pyrrha, and other parts from the cum that had leaked out of Pyrrha’s vagina. 

“Hehe, we made quite a mess” commented Ruby. 

“I’m....sorry...” answered Pyrrha between giggles. 

“Don’t worry” answered Ruby as she leaned towards Pyrrha, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek “It was worth it” 

“Yes...it was” Pyrrha answered, lacing her gingers between Ruby’s, holding her tight... 

…... 

Beacon academy cafeteria, a few days later. 

Jaune Arc sat down at the table with her teammates. 

“Hey guys” greeted Jaune. 

“Hey Jaune” answered in unison Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. 

“Have you seen Pyrrha? We were supposed to practice today but I can’t find her anywhere” 

“Haven’t seen her all day” answered Ren. 

“Maybe she got tired of waiting” commented Nora under her breath. 

“Uh?” asked Jaune 

“Uh what? I didn’t say anything, you didn’t hear anything” answered Nora. 

“...ok. well I’ll keep looking for her, she’s bound to be somewhere.” 

Alas, Jaune wouldn’t be able to find her. As in one of the now empty dorms, in the bathroom were two young women. One, pale, gray eyed, had opened her shirt, her breasts being massaged by her own hands. The second girl was on her knees, her corset down, exposing her boobs, boobs which she was giving quite the use. 

Pyrrha was giving Ruby a blowjob, using her boobs to massage Ruby’s dick, getting as much girth of Ruby’s shaft as possible inside her mouth, using her tongue to give her beloved as much pleasure as possible. 

“Pyrrha, Pyrrha, I’m-GYAAHH” moaned Ruby ash she ejaculated into Pyrrha’s mouth, filling her with warm semen. Pyrrha tried to swallow as much as possible, but it was too much. Ruby’s dick burst, covering Pyrrha with semen. 

“Thank you...it was...delicious” said Pyrrha. 

Ruby looked down at Pyrrha, her beautiful face, her hair, her breasts, all covered in semen, but all Pyrrha seemed to care about was licking as much as possible off her fingers. 

Ruby leaned and gave Pyrrha a kiss on the forehead, which Pyrrha answered with a warm smile. 

Ruby thought at Pyrrha now, so different from a few days ago when they had had their first time. If every time went like that one, then Salem’s mission would be easier than she thought, and incredibly pleasurable. She took one las glance at Pyrrha at how beautiful she was, at how much she enjoyed sex, and thought how much she wanted Salem to meet her. 


	3. Quelled Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha, now in a relationship with Ruby, has never felt so good. Being with Ruby means a never ending fountain of pleasure is always present. But this new pleasure creates desires, desires which Pyrrha might be unable to control, desires which might spell the fate of an unlucky blonde.

Beacon Academy 

Pyrrha Nikos opened her eyes. She was confused, she felt a little sore and she couldn’t really remember where she was. She felt the mattress under her, the silky sheets hugging her bare skin, but she couldn't remember anything else. Wait? Bare skin? Leaning up she took notice of her body, her naked body. Not only that, she wasn’t alone. Apparently, she was sharing the bed with a brunette red-tipped woman. Wait...Ruby? Oh yeah. As Pyrrha finished waking up the memories started flooding in. Pyrrha and Ruby Rose where in a small cabin in the woods near Beacon. Looking at Ruby’s sleeping body brought a smile to Pyrrha’s face, remembering the path that had brought them there. After Ruby’s enthusiastic...meeting with Pyrrha, they had started quite a relationship. Every single day they had an intense lovemaking session, and boy how they loved it, every single time they had brought each other to orgasm. Pyrrha loved the way Ruby made her feel, how Ruby’s dick felt inside her, how it ejaculated and filled her insides, the mere memories where enough to get her wet. She loved Ruby and she loved Ruby’s dick. And even better, after a few days, Pyrrha had grown her own dick. Pyrrha had no idea how it could've happened, but she didn’t care, she was too delighted to care. And Ruby, having recently discovered the ability to hide her dick, meaning nothing would get in the way, was more than welcoming of Pyrrha’s new member. Oh boy and was she welcoming, Ruby’s pussy hugged and massaged Pyrrha’s dick every time she put it inside her, Ruby’s pussy was warm, it was soft, and it was amazing. 

Now, with both of them blessed with the ability to give the other endless pleasure; their relationship had blossomed. They had as much sex as possible, even using the weekends to go on special “training” trips with each other, such as the one they were right now. The whole thing seemed unreal, too good to be true. Pyrrha had never been so happy, never been so close to anyone like she was with Ruby. They knew each other’s bodies as well as they knew their own. They knew everything about each other, Pyrrha could tell Ruby everything, her doubts her feelings in turn Ruby told Pyrrha everything, how nervous Ruby was when she had grown her dick, how seeing Pyrrha so close had made her lose control. Ruby had even introduced Pyrrha to her “Mistress”. At first Pyrrha had been taken aback, Ruby’s loved one, the one who had blessed Ruby with that amazing dick was Salem, the bane of every life in Remnant, how could this be? But the moment Salem’s image had appeared in Ruby’s black mirror, all doubts had faded away. Salem’s face was ethereally beautiful, pale as snow, but captivating, the way she spoke soothed Pyrrha's very soul, it told Pyrrha that she was loved, and that one day, sometime, she would love Pyrrha the way she had loved Ruby, being as tender as her voice but as intense as the red in her eyes, but for now, Pyrrha was happy with loving Ruby every day. 

Pyrrha leaned down to kiss Ruby good morning. 

“Wakey wakey beautiful” Pyrrha whispered to Ruby’s ears. 

“Hmm, no... you can’t have the last cookie...” Ruby answered. 

“There are no cookies...but you can always try me” Pyrrha said as she got her finger near Ruby’s mouth. 

Automatically, Ruby started sucking on Pyrrha’s finger “Hmmm...better than cookies” 

“You think?” Pyrrha asked. 

“What?” Ruby rose with a startle realizing what she was doing. “Pyrrha!” Ruby complained 

“Hehe, sorry beautiful, it was just too tempting, and you were just too cute” Pyrrha said as she licked her finger clean. 

“Hmmmm” Ruby blushed as she puffed her cheeks. 

Pyrrha giggled, she loved the way she could get a reaction out of Ruby. 

Sadly, they couldn't do much more, they had to get back to Beacon, so they had breakfast, got dressed and set off. Returning always made Pyrrha melancholic, as in Beacon they had to keep their relationship secret. It wasn’t that the idea of two girls dating would raise questions, rather that it could raise suspicion that would eventually lead to Salem, and THAT would be a mess. It was awful, they had to have sex in secret, they couldn’t even kiss in public, though that was probably for the best. Every time they kissed they would get incredibly aroused. Pyrrha had come to the conclusion that whatever “changes” had given them their dicks had also mad their saliva aphrodisiac, though Ruby argued that kissing a beautiful woman would make anyone horny. Regardless of the cause, they kept their kissing a secret. 

And now, it was back to Beacon, and back to secrecy. Though, Pyrrha didn’t let this bother her too much, as it was necessary to keep the relationship going. 

A so, return they did. Like they had done the last few weeks, they returned to Beacon, to their regular lives. Days went by, classes passed, they had sex in secret. It appeared to just another week before they could return to their secret haven during the weekend, alas it wouldn’t be such. 

With the weekends busy, Pyrrha had to put extra time on practice and working out. It didn’t seem to be necessary, for some reason Grimm no longer attacked her or Ruby, but she still had to maintain appearances, so she kept on training. She also had to go late; going during the day meant a lot of people, specifically it meant lots of beautiful girls in sports bras and covered in sweat. Pyrrha had self-control, but she really didn’t want to test her limits, hence the need for an empty gym. Ruby did mention that Salem wanted them to “give other’s the pleasure they had received" but Pyrrha thought that letting herself go in the middle of a crowded gym could only end up in disaster. So, it meant lonely training sessions in the late hours of the night. Though Ruby had said she would meet with her later, that got her spirits up. 

Alas that wouldn't come to happen, as Pyrrha’s peace was interrupted by an unexpected visitor. 

“Oh, hi there Pyrrha, didn’t expect there to be anyone at this hour” said a voice behind Pyrrha. 

Jumping, Pyrrha turned around to meet a pair of beautiful purple eyes. 

“Oh, h-hi...Yang” Pyrrha answered to the new arrival. 

Yang, Ruby’s half-sister had just arrived to the gym, and Pyrrha could already feel her temperature rising. To call Yang a beautiful woman would be a severe understatement. Yang was gorgeous from top to bottom, flowing blonde hair, enormous and adorable purple eyes, an amazing figure with full breasts, wide hips, and strong healthy legs. Pyrrha had come to the gym to avoid beautiful girls, and now a ridiculously perfect one stood in front of her. Not helping was Yang’s outfit; ready to exercise, she wore nothing but an orange sports bra which struggled to quell her enormous boobs, and a pair of tight, athletic shorts, Yang’s toned stomach and beautiful legs were in full display. 

“W-what brings you here at this hour?” asked Pyrrha. 

“Well, I like working out, but whenever I use the gym, I can feel everyone’s eyes on me, I kinda like the attention, but I needed a rest” answered Yang. 

“Oh...” 

“I thought the gym would be empty, well seems I was wrong.” 

“I-I’m sorry” said Pyrrha. 

“Don’t worry, I know I can trust you. Now...” said Yang as she stretched, putting her ample bosom in full display “I think I should get started” 

_ Her and I... alone? _ Pyrrha thought. 

This was bad, Pyrrha was alone with Yang, she was sweaty and hot, and to make matters worse, right in front of her, Yang was stretching, exposing her every curve right in front of Pyrrha. Yang had been in the room less than 5 minutes, but she was already driving Pyrrha insane. 

Pyrrha could feel her body getting hotter and hotter. How her arousal concentrated in her crotch, how her dick was begging to emerge, fully erected and ready for action. Pyrrha had to hold herself back, she had to control herself. 

“Well let's get started with some warmup” Yang said as she started her warmup by...jumping. 

_ Oh no _ Pyrrha thought. 

As Yang jumped, her beautiful bountiful breasts bounced up and down, Yang’s sport bra doing little to quell their movement. The way they jiggled, the grace in which they swayed, it was hypnotic, it was beautiful, it was...too much. Pyrrha couldn't take it anymore. Pyrrha’s dick emerged from her crotch, stiff and ready, pushing against her tight shorts, begging to be used, begging to be free, desiring Yang more than anything else. For a second, Pyrrha hesitated, maybe it wasn’t a good idea. But why? Why wouldn't it be? Pyrrha would be advancing her Mistress's mission, and Yang? Yang would love it, Pyrrha was sure of it. Pyrrha had loved it, and she was sure Yang would too. Yes, this was for Yang’s sake, for her happiness. 

Yang was too focused on her warmup to notice Pyrrha’s struggle, too distracted to notice how Pyrrha approached; like a vulture encircling her pray. And so, Yang was completely unprepared for when Pyrrha lunched herself at her. 

Pyrrha groped Yang from behind, grabbing Yang’s amazing breasts, groping them aggressively, enjoying herself on their size and softness. Yang’s breasts felt better than Pyrrha ever imagined, like warm, velvety pillows. 

“WHA-WHATT??” Yang screamed. She was utterly confused, one second she was warming up, the next she was getting assaulted from behind. She was far too confused to react. 

“I-I'm sorry Yang, Y-you're just too beautiful, I just can’t hold back anymore” said Pyrrha as she pressed herself against Yang’s back. 

And she felt it, Yang felt Pyrrha’s erection pressing against her ass. Yang was frozen, what? Why? Since when? She couldn’t think, she was too confused too react, and that terrified her. Yang was attractive, and she knew it. Since puberty she had been dealing with pervs, she knew how to deal with them, but now, she was paralyzed, she couldn’t move, and she didn’t know why. Pushing herself, Yang turned her head. 

“Pyrrha, what is-HRMMMSMSM" Yang started to ask, but Pyrrha had taken the chance to give Yang a full-mouthed kiss. 

Yang could feel everything, how Pyrrha played with her breasts, Pyrrha's dick pressing against her, how Pyrrha’s tongue danced in her mouth, playing with Yang’s own tongue. It was bad, and it was getting worst, the more Pyrrha played with Yang’s body, the weaker Yang felt, the less control she had over her body. Yang knew if this went on, it would be too much. 

Yang turned her head around, breaking the kiss, but this defiance only seemed to turn on Pyrrha more. 

“Yang you’re...amazing” said Pyrrha as she groped Yang’s breasts, "I want to see more” 

Saying this Pyrrha pulled over Yang’s bra, her enormous breasts jiggling as they were freed. Yang wanted to cover them, to move her hands, to stop Pyrrha, but her arms didn’t respond. 

“Yang, you're more beautiful than I could ever imagine” said Pyrrha as she started to play with Yang’s now bare breasts, Pyrrha using her hands to pinch and play with Yang’s beautiful rosy nipples. 

“Noooo!” Yang said, in a sound that fell between a scream and a moan of pleasure. 

Pyrrha didn’t listen, she didn’t care, she was lost in Yang’s beautiful nipples. They were amazing, they were so hard, yet so soft. But Pyrrha wanted more. 

Pyrrha pushed Yang down, Yang landing on her back, Yang’s breasts jiggling as she fell. Overtaken with excitement, Pyrrha knelt in front of Yang, putting herself in position, ready to take the next step. 

“P-Pyrrha, w-what are you...?” Yang asked, but, deep down, she knew what was coming. 

Her eyes filled with hunger, Pyrrha spread Yang’s legs, exposing Yang’s crotch, which at this point was soaking through the cloth. The sight was too much, too beautiful. Yang’s soaked pussy was a fruit Pyrrha was desperate to try. 

Unable to wait, unable to hold herself back, Pyrrha ripped through Yang’s shorts and panties, exposing Yang’s wet pussy. 

“NOOO!” screamed Yang as Pyrrha exposed her. 

Staring at Yang’s flower, Pyrrha couldn’t help but admire it. It was so wet, covered in Yang’s juices, so pink, so delectable. Overtaken by instinct, Pyrrha dug in, launching herself at Yang’s pussy. 

With unleashed hunger and lust, Pyrrha licked Yang’s clit and sucked on it. It was delicious, the flavor of Yang’s Pussy was intoxicating to Pyrrha, it was sweet yet salty, it was familiar yet completely new. Pyrrha had eaten pussy before, Ruby’s, but Yang’s taste was so different, so new, it drove Pyrrha insane. 

Yang wasn’t far behind, the way Pyrrha ate her Pussy gave her pleasure unlike any she had experienced before. She felt electrified, overwhelmed. It was too much, she couldn’t think she couldn’t speak, all she could do was moan. 

But Pyrrha wanted more, more pleasure to get from Yang, and more pleasure to give Yang. Pyrrha slid two of her fingers in Yang’s pussy, making her tense up. The inside of Yang’s pussy was just sublime, moist and soft, reacting to every single movement of Pyrrha’s fingers. Pyrrha played with Yang’s pussy, moving her fingers in and out, making Yang tense up every time she did. 

Yang was in trouble, Pyrrha was too...well too good. The way she ate her, the way she used her tongue, the way she used her fingers, it was too much, it was driving Yang insane. Yang had to do something, she knew she was getting close to her limit, and if she went there, she would probably never come back. 

“Sto...” Yang tried to say, but her voice simply couldn’t come out. 

Though, to Yang’s dismay, Pyrrha apparently heard. Evidently encouraged by Yang’s pleas, Pyrrha went into overdrive, sucking harder, playing faster, driving Yang further into insanity. It was simply too much, Yang couldn’t hold herself back. 

“PYRRHA! PYRRHA! STOP! PLEASE-STO-AAAAAAHHHHH!!~~~” Yang managed to say as she climaxed on Pyrrha’s fingers and mouth. 

Pyrrha felt as Yang’s Pussy contracted, as it massaged her fingers. Knowing she had taken Yang to orgasm, Pyrrha stopped sucking on Yang’s clit. A look of lust and joy now ruled Pyrrha's face. Yang had tasted amazing, and Pyrrha knew it was only the prelude, the main event was yet to come. 

Pyrrha looked as Yang, sobbing lightly, her eyes lost and dull, tears running down her face, she was totally broken. She was ready. 

Getting ready for the next step, Pyrrha pulled down her short and her panties, exposing her throbbing erection. 

Too weak to move, all Yang could do was look in disbelief, her eyes communicating an immense sense of dread. Pyrrha couldn’t blame her, Yang’s pussy had welcomed Pyrrha's fingers, but her dick was much, much bigger than that. 

“No...” Yang said weakly, all her strength long gone. 

But Pyrrha didn’t listen, she was more than ready, and so was Yang’s pussy. With all the strength Pyrrha’s hips could muster, she drove her dick deep in Yang’s pussy, almost reaching her womb. Yang didn’t scream or ask Pyrrha to stop, too broken to react all Yang could do was choke on her words. 

Yang’s pussy was delicious, prepared by Pyrrha’s fingering, it was completely soaked, and it welcomed Pyrrha ‘s dick with little resistance. It hugged and squirmed around Pyrrha’s dick, sending electricity through Pyrrha's entire body. This feeling wasn’t lost on Yang, when she felt Pyrrha’s enormous girth get inside her, she was overwhelmed with lust. It was simply too much, Yang couldn’t think straight anymore, she couldn’t think at all, all she could was feel as the pleasure coursed through her body. 

Reenergized by the feeling of Yang’s vagina, Pyrrha started thrusting, each time trying to go deeper than the last, each time, shaking Yang’s body to the core. The scene was just beautiful for Pyrrha, Yang’s open pussy welcoming her dick, Yang’s face lost between pleasure and terror, Yang’s beautiful breasts bouncing up and down every time she thrusted. It was beautiful, it was hypnotic. 

Pyrrha wanted more, she wanted to truly become one with Yang. Pyrrha pulled up her bra, exposing her ample breasts, and now, more than ready, Pyrrha dove in, giving Yang a full mouth kiss, pressing her body against hers. The kiss shocked Yang, she could taste Pyrrha’s saliva mixed with her own juices, she could feel Pyrrha’s breasts rubbing against her own, feel Pyrrha's hard nipples playing with her own. The touch of their bare skins, their tongues dancing, Yang was about to break. 

Breaking the kiss, Pyrrha grabbed Yang’s ample bosom, squeezing the pillows she had come to love so much, playing with them to her heart’s content. 

“They’re so beautiful!!” Pyrrha exclaimed as she played with Yang’s breasts “They’ll be perfect for our children!!!” 

“Chil...dren...?” Yang managed to gasp between thrusts, Pyrrha’s words shocking her out of her pleasure-induced trance. 

“Yes! Babies! Adorable blonde and red-haired babies!” Pyrrha answered “I can just imagine them, they’ll take after us, and they’ll be beautiful!” 

“No!” Yang cried. It was too much, the idea of getting forcibly impregnated was too much for her. 

“YES!” Pyrrha answered “And then! Then Ruby can get ME pregnant, and then our children will be siblings, and cousins too!” 

“Me?” asked a voice. 

Shocked by the new voice Pyrrha stopped thrusting. Looking up she looked at the gym’s new arrival; Ruby. 

Ruby had just arrived, and to quite a scene. The image of Pyrrha on top of her naked sister was one that gave her way too many conflicting feelings, but that hadn’t been the thing that had shocked her the most. 

“Ruby...” Yang gasped, her eyes shining with newly fond hope “Help...” 

But Ruby didn't listen, her mind was occupied elsewhere. 

“Pyrrha” Ruby said “You mean that? You, you would truly have my children?” 

“What?” Yang asked, hope quickly fading from her eyes. 

“Y-yes!” Pyrrha answered, she had initially thought Ruby would be angry, or at least shocked, by seeing Pyrrha with her sister, but the question had given her an amazing sense of ease. 

“I love you Ruby!” Pyrrha continued “And I would love to bear your children” 

“Oh...Pyrrha” Ruby said tearing up, the words Pyrrha had said were just too beautiful. “I-I love you too!” 

“Now” said Pyrrha, switching to a sultry voice “Why don’t you put that erection to good use and join us.” 

Ruby looked down at her dress. Yes, the scene of Pyrrha banging Yang was insanely hot, and it had given her a very difficult to hide erection. Ruby blushed a little, but was glad that Pyrrha knew her so well. 

This was too much for Yang. Whatever little hope remained was overtaken by dread and confusion. Erection? Ruby had a dick? Since when? Was that the reason she went to the bathroom so often? She should have paid more attention. And now what? Join them? But she was her sister! 

“But how?” Ruby asked. 

Pyrrha grabbed Yang by the cheeks, pressing, opening her mouth. 

“She still has a free hole” Pyrrha pointed out. 

Ruby hesitated for a moment. Yang was her sister, but the scene was too beautiful, and her erection was too strong. He could barely contain herself, she needed to be relieved somehow. 

“No...” Yang gasped, watching as Ruby's enormous girth got closer. Even through the cloth Yang could see that it was enormous, even bigger than Pyrrha’s. 

But Ruby was decided. Lifting her skirt to expose her massive, erect dick, Ruby walked towards Yang. 

“I-I'm sorry Yang, you-you just look so beautiful” Ruby said as she approached Yang. 

“No, Ruby please, please don-HRPGHHRH" Yang tried to dissuade her sister, but Ruby wasn’t interested in what she had to say, she was only interested in pleasuring herself with Yang’s mouth. 

The feeling of forcing her dick down Yang’s throat was divine. Yang’s mouth was warm and wet, and her tongue danced around Ruby’s dick. 

Ecstatic at seeing her lover share her pleasure, Pyrrha resumed her thrusting, this time her vigor multiplied by Ruby’s presence. 

With both Ruby and Pyrrha pounding at her, Yang’s mind broke. The feeling of Pyrrha’s dick inside her, thrusting in and out, moving her walls, hitting her womb, combined with the feeling of Ruby’s dick inside her mouth, took Yang to a new dimension of pleasure she had never felt before. Ruby’s dick had an amazing flavor, it was sweet and yet salty, it was delicious, not only that, but Yang could smell both Ruby’s dick and wet pussy, the combination creating an essence that was intoxicating for Yang. 

The speed, having 2 dicks inside of her, her breasts bouncing up and down. It was too much, too much pleasure coursing through her body. Yang was at her limit; she could feel her body nearing its climax. 

“HMMGHHGH!” Yang tried to tell her assaulters that she was cumming, but Ruby’s dick inside her mouth made forming words impossible. 

“W-wait Yang!” Pyrrha answered “I-I’m almost there!” 

“Pyrrha! Pyrrha! I-I can’t hold on anymore! Yang’s mouth is Just too good! I’m, I’m-KYAHHHH!!” Ruby exclaimed as she climaxed in Yang’s mouth, ejaculating tons of semen into Yang’s mouth, the potency forcing the semen down Yang’s throat. 

“Ruby! RUBY!!!” Pyrrha answered as she reached orgasm, ejaculating gallons of cum inside Yang, filling her womb with semen. 

“GHHGHGHGG” Yang screamed as she orgasmed in unison with the other girls, felling her insides swell as they filled with cum, tasting Ruby’s semen as it went in her mouth, felling as she was forced to swallow it. 

It was simply too much, the warm feeling of Pyrrha's cum, the incredible taste of Ruby’s, it was too much pleasure for her mind to handle. As she orgasmed, Yang felt as pleasure went through her entire body, as it coursed through her mind, taking full control of it, clouding any other thought she had. 

Ruby and Pyrrha fell back, panting as they pulled their dicks out of Yang. 

Yang lay on the floor, cum leaking out of her mouth and pussy, tears coming out of her eyes, her mind utterly taken over by pleasure. 

“That was.... nice...” said Yang. 

A few weeks later, Yang stood waiting. She was fidgety and nervous. She wasn’t alone, Ruby and an equally nervous Pyrrha were also there. They were in a small cabin in the woods near Beacon, waiting for something that Ruby had said would change their lives forever. 

After her little “meeting” with Pyrrha in the gym, Yang had joined Pyrrha’s and Ruby’s relationship, and it had been the best thing that had happened in Yang’s life. The pleasure she felt was amazing, and having sex with them on a regular basis made her feel practically in heaven. And now, she was waiting to meet the person responsible for Yang’s newfound happiness. 

Ruby had told them that the person who had given Ruby that amazing gift would be meeting them that day in the cabin. Though other than them, it appeared to be completely deserted. And that wasn’t even the weirdest part, the weirdest part was that Ruby was apparently talking to a, admittedly nice, mirror. Though, if it meant Yang would meet the one responsible for giving her the pleasure she had felt, she would gladly talk to a shoe. 

After Ruby decided she had had enough conversation with the mirror, she extended her arm with the mirror facing down. Yang thought she had lost her mind, but then the mirror started to leak a thick black liquid. Watching as the liquid moved by itself, as it bubbled and squirmed into the shape of a beautiful black gate, Yang decided she had also lost her mind. 

Yang had no idea what to expect, the creation of the black gate had already been the most bizarre thing she had ever witnessed, but what came next took whatever breath she had left. Out of the black gate Yang could see the faint glow of what appeared to be a pair of red eyes. She watched as the eyes got closer and closer until their owner finally crossed the portal. Yang saw as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen emerged from the gate, pale as snow, with red, piercing eyes, tall and curvy, a black dress hugging her amazing body, with a devious smile. Her mere presence was enough to make Yang feel uncomfortable. Just by looking at her Yang started to get excited, her breaths started to get faster and more erratic, she started to feel her temperature rising. She wanted that woman, she wanted to throw herself at her, to let her know she was hers, to bend beneath her and become her servant, to give her body to the woman’s will, and, judging by the way Pyrrha was reacting, she wasn’t alone. 

The woman looked at Ruby and gave her a warm smile 

“My, what a nice welcome committee you have arranged” commented the woman. 

“Only the best for you, my beloved” answered Ruby, a lewd smile now governing her face. 

The woman the approached Yang, lifting Yang's chin with her finger. The small amount of skin Yang could feel was enough to feel how soft the woman’s skin was. 

“Now” the woman said as she got closer to Yang. Yang could feel her breath on her face; it was intoxicating “Shall we get to know each other?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer. I went over it fixing any mistakes I was able to see, and I was busy with other stuff. Anyway, we are back with Team RWBY, at least for the moment as Yang joins the ever-growing club.


	4. Thunderfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's induction to the group has filled her with joy, and she is eager to introduce more girls, but when Pyrrha runs into a problem with her roomate, Yang has to put her plans on hold to help her lover out, and maybe add a new lover to the group.

Yang Xiao Long, woke up with a grin on her face. Lost in the joy of what the day could bring, she practically jumped out of her bed, rushing to get ready. Nowadays her life was amazing, and she wanted to make out the most out of every day possible. And it had all been thanks to Pyrrha 

Now, part of Salem’s...group? Harem? Whatever it was, Yang was having the time of her life. She had sex almost at the daily, and it was amazing. She loved how either Pyrrha’s, Ruby’s or Salem’s dick felt inside her, and now with hers having recently grown, she could be the one doing penetration. It was heaven, the feeling of her dick inside a beautiful woman’s body, so warm, so electrifying. And it was going to get even better. Her mistress had given her a mission; the same way Ruby had done to Pyrrha and Pyrrha to her, Yang was to...induct more women into their little club. 

The mere though made Yang salivate. It was a world of possibilities, the school, no, the world was full of beautiful women, all waiting to be shown the pleasure Salem could bless them with. The question now was, with who to begin with? Professor Glynda and her rocking body? Any of the girls from CFVY? Or even Blake? She and Yang were already close, it couldn’t hurt to become even closer. The possibilities where just endless. 

Before she could come to a decision, a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. Yang opened the door, being greeted by a worried Pyrrha. But Yang wasn’t focused on that, her mind was already taken by the way Pyrrha’s corset hugged her curves, how her healthy legs were exposed, how Pyrrha’s cleavage was in display, her enormous breasts barely being contained. Good thing Yang had learned to hide her dick, otherwise she would have been showing a very noticeable erection. 

“A-are you alone?” Pyrrha asked, snapping Yang back to reality. 

“Oh? Oh, yeah, sure?” Yang answered. 

“May I come in?” 

“Sure, come on” 

Pyrrha entered the dorm room and sat on top of a bed. 

“So... what can I do you for?” Yang asked in a sultry voice. Though the reason was clear to Yang, and she was looking forward to it. 

But Pyrrha didn’t seem to be in the mood, normally she would’ve flirted back. 

“I... I need your help” Pyrrha said. 

“With what?” asked Yang. 

“It's Nora” 

Nora Valkyrie? Nora was Pyrrha's teammate, a short excited girl with way too much energy, and the only other girl in Pyrrha’s team. What had happened? Had she discovered them? That would be bad. Or maybe... 

“What’s with her?” Yang asked. 

“Everything!” Pyrrha suddenly snapped “Her eyes, her legs, the way she jumps, she way she speaks, the way her breasts move, her soothing voice” 

Yang wouldn’t exactly describe Nora’s voice as soothing, but she didn’t interrupt. 

“It’s just torture, living with her” Pyrrha continued “Every day I have to look at her, to be with her, to see her change, have you ever seen her in her pajamas? Have you seen how cute she looks?” 

“So that’s the thing, huh?” Yang answered “So why don’t you...you know...like with me at the gym?” 

Pyrrha hadn’t been nearly this nervous when she had...taken Yang back at the gym, so it didn’t make much sense. 

“I- I can’t, when I was at the gym, I lost control. I can’t do that to her...I don’t want to be rude...” 

It made sense, kind of, Pyrrha was gentle and kind of romantic, if she was really attracted to Nora then she would want something more...special. And now that she had both, Ruby and Yang, in case she wanted to calm down her urges, she wouldn’t lose control so easily. Yang couldn’t help but pity her a little. To have enough sex to satisfy her urges yet being so close to someone she found so attractive, sure Yang and Ruby had to be quiet around their teammates, but whenever they were in the mood, they had each other. Pyrrha on the other hand, had to keep her urges to herself. 

“So, where’s Nora now?” Yang asked. 

“In my dorm” Pyrrha answered. 

“Is she alone?” 

“...yes” 

“Want me to-” 

“NO” Pyrrha interrupted “Sorry, it’s just that I want to...I want to be the one who...” 

Romantic, in a weird way, as Yang had thought. Though, this gave Yang an idea. 

“Follow me” Yang said, grabbing Pyrrha’s hand and pulling her along. 

“Wha-?” Pyrrha said. 

Quickly, Yang guided Pyrrha to her dorm, just across the hall, where they found Nora, relaxing on her bed, a book in her hand. 

“Oh, hi Yang! Hey Pyrrha! Whassup?” Nora greeted them. 

“Yang what are you-?” Pyrrha tried to ask in hushed tones, but Yang wasn’t listening. 

“Hey Nora!” Yang said “We were talking and came to the conclusion there was something we had to ask you” 

“Me, like what?” Nora asked. 

Yang let go of Pyrrha and got face-to-face with Nora. 

“Have you ever kissed someone? Ii there someone you like?” Yang asked 

Nora got redder and redder. Nora had had a crush on her teammate Ren for years, a crush she vehemently denied whenever she was asked. Luckily for them, she had never acted upon those feelings. 

“What? Me? What? Why? Why are you asking-? Me? Noooo? Why would you-? Whatever gave you-? Nahhhh, Me? Yeah it´s not like I have someone in mind. No, of course not...” 

_ Perfect, _Yang though as Nora continued to make excuses. 

“We could help you with that” Yang suggested. 

“Wha-ARGHAGH” Nora tried to ask, but Yang had already moved. Moving her mouth against Nora’s, Yang gave her a full-mouthed kiss. 

Nora wanted to fight back, to push Yang off her. But she couldn’t focus, her brain was going through a hundred things at the moment; she was still trying to process the question, and now, trying to process the kiss, she couldn’t focus. Not to mention she felt more and more of her strength leaving her every second. 

Meanwhile, Yang was in paradise. There were few things she enjoyed more than the kiss of a woman, and this time was no different. She had learned that the lips of every girl she kissed were different, and Nora’s where a completely new experience. Yang used her tongue to explore as much as Nora as she could, dancing inside her mouth, going as deep as she could, losing herself in pleasure. 

Yang broke up the kiss, savoring Nora’s expression. With a look of shock, confusion, and fear, Nora looked delectable. 

But Yang wasn’t done. Setting her sights lower, tempted by Nora’s cute little white top with a heart-shaped opening, Yang grabbed Nora’s breasts, getting an immediate reaction from the red-headed girl. 

“Haaaaa~~~” moaned Nora. 

“My, someone is sensible” said Yang “What is I do THIS?” 

Saying this, Yang ripped Nora’s shirt, taking her bra along, exposing her beautiful breasts. 

“Noooo!” Nora screamed, trying to cover herself. 

“Oh Nora, you’re so mean” said Yang “Covering yourself, so tempting, just look at poor Pyrrha” 

Nora glanced, taking a look at Pyrrha, who had remained silent through the whole ordeal. Nora had expected for Pyrrha to look worried and surprised by Yang’s actions, but what she saw was completely different. Breathing heavily, her face blushed, one hand over her breast, the other over her crotch, Pyrrha stared intensely at the scene. 

“Look how hot and bothered she is” yang said “trying her best not to masturbate” 

“No to...what?” Nora asked in disbelief. 

“She’s been hanging on so much, I think we should reward her” 

Nora was about to ask what Yang meant, but before she could react, Yang grabbed her and pulled her down the bed, placing her on her knees, right in front of Pyrrha. 

“Now Pyrrha, I took her first kiss, but” said Yang ash she pressed Nora’s cheeks, “You can have her first blowjob” 

Pyrrha´s eyes glowed at the suggestion, a smile forming in her face. No longer holding back her urges, Pyrrha lifted her skirt, exposing her throbbing erect dick right in front of Nora’s face. 

“Pyrrha, wha-why? Since when? What is that!?” Nora asked, a million questions going through her head; Since when did Pyrrha have a dick? Why was she showing it to her? Why was it so big? And worse of all, why did it smell so strong? 

“I-I’m sorry Nora, I just can’t hold back any longer” said Pyrrha as she grabbed Nora’s head. 

“No, Pyrrha, please, Don-HRMPPHH" Nora started to talk, only to be interrupted by Pyrrha’s dick being shoved into her mouth. With Pyrrha’s dick inside Nora’s mouth, what had started as words devolved into muffled screams. 

Nora’s mouth was amazing, Pyrrha had never felt like that. It was so different from a pussy, so different from any other blowjob she had received. It was electrifying. Still grabbing Nora’s head, Pyrrha started to move her hips, sliding her dick in and out of Nora’s mouth. 

Yang, also wanting to enjoy herself, got behind Nora. Using her hand, she started to play with Nora’s exposed breasts, squishing it and massaging it to her pleasure, teasing and pinching her nipple. Using her other hand, Yang started to tease Nora’s crotch, to play with Nora’s wet pussy through the cloth. All this while she kissed and licked Nora’s neck. 

Nora wanted to run, to scream, but her body was not responding, and her mouth was being used by Pyrrha’s dick. It was too much, she could feel everything; she could feel Yang playing with her breasts, how Yang’s fingers played with her pussy, which kept getting wetter and wetter. She could feel Yang’s breasts pressing against her back, she could feel how soft and big they were. Not only that, she could also feel something pressing against her butt, something like...a dick?! Yang also had a dick?! And that was not the worst part; the worst part was Pyrrha’s dick inside her mouth. The powerful aroma that had come from Pyrrha’s dick was now present in her taste buds, but now with its potency multiplied tenfold. The taste, the dick, it now governed Nora’s mouth, and a small part of her brain was getting used to it. 

But while Nora fell to despair, Pyrrha was having the time of her life. The way her dick made itself at home in Nora’s mouth was amazing, the way Nora tried to speak, how her moans sent vibrations through Pyrrha’s entire body. And as if that wasn’t enough, Nora’s expression made Pyrrha even hotter. Her eyes lost between pleasure and fear, tears running down her face and drool coming out of her mouth, Nora looked beautiful. 

It was heaven, and Pyrrha would enjoy it to the very end. Taking in as much pleasure as possible, Pyrrha prepared herself to let go and Nora could feel it. Felling as the dick inside her mouth started pulsing, Nora tried to scream, to beg Pyrrha to stop, but if anything, her moans just hastened the final result. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Pyrrha ejaculated into Nora’s mouth. A powerful stream of cum ejected into Nora’s mouth, quickly filling it and overflowing. Nora tried to resist, but in her state, she couldn’t do a thing, and the force of the ejaculation forced the semen down her throat. Nora’s mouth filled more and more with the warm liquid, eventually becoming too much for Nora, she couldn’t swallow fast enough, causing the semen to burst out of her mouth. 

Satisfied, Pyrrha pulled back her dick.. Nora gasped for air, only to start sobbing softly, as tears ran down her face and cum slid out of her mouth. 

“Nora!” Yang scolded “You naughty girl, you’re dropping all the cum, here let me help you” 

Saying this, Yang gave Nora a full kiss, getting her tongues as far inside of Nora’s mouth as possible. Nora felt Yang’s lips press against her, she felt as Yang’s tongue moved inside her mouth, trying to savor as much of Pyrrha’s semen as possible. The taste of Pyrrha’s semen and Yang’s saliva started to mix inside Nora’s mouth, creating an experience that Nora couldn’t help but enjoy. 

After getting enough semen to satisfy her, Yang broke the kiss, with Nora no longer sobbing. 

“My look as who is still excited” Yang said, looking ad Pyrrha. 

Pyrrha blushed, and looked at her dick, which was still as erect as it had been at the start. 

“Let’s help her” Yang suggested at a dazed Nora. 

“Wha...” Nora tried to start asking, but before she could fully conjure the thought, Yang had starteed to rip of her remaining clothes. In the blink of an eye both Yang and Pyrrha had also removed they clothes. 

“Pyrrha, lay back” Yang ordered. 

Pyrrha did as told as Yang lifted Nora before she could react. Yang then moved Nora, holding Nora’s pussy just over Pyrrha’s dick. Realizing what was about to happen snapped Nora back into reality. With newfound energy, Nora tried to get free. 

“What! No, Pyrrha please don-HYAAAA~~~~” Nora started to plead, but Yang moved quickly and moved her down. Pyrrha’s dick slid without resistance into Nora’s wet pussy, it’s size opening Nora’s walls without trouble and moving Nora’s insides. 

Nora’s reaction was instantaneous, moaning loudly, desire starting to cloud her mind. Energized by Nora’s beautiful song, Pyrrha started to move her hips. What little strength Nora had faded as Pyrrha’s dick moved inside her, sending shockwaves with every stroke. Pyrrha continued to move her hips, each stroke with enough force to move Nora. Nora’s lewd expression, as well as her bouncing breasts, energized Pyrrha even more, making her move with even more strength, creating a recursive cycle of pleasure. 

“Pyrrha, could you pause a moment” Yang interrupted. 

Surprised by the request, Pyrrha stopped. 

“What?” Nora asked, sounding almost disappointed. 

But Yang wasn’t going to stop the fun. Instead, she bent Nora down, exposing Nora’s butthole right in front of her dick. 

“Y-yang, w-what are you doing” Nora asked 

Without giving an answer, Yang thrusted forward, penetrating Nora’s asshole, causing her to scream. Quickly, Yang started thrusting her hips, enjoying as Nora’s ass tightly hugged her dick. Seeing this, Pyrrha resumed thrusting, completing the double-assault on Nora. 

As the initial pain turned to pleasure, Nora’s mind finally broke. Feeling 2 dicks move inside of her, each of them almost big enough to reach her womb, was simply too much for her. Her mind and her resistance finally broke as the desire for carnal pleasure took over her mind. 

Now lost in carnal desires, Nora started trying to move her hips at her lover’s rhythm, in order to enjoy the most of the dicks that were inside of her. Alas, her attempt wouldn’t last long, as she felt she was reaching her limit. She tried to hold herself back, to made the pleasure last longer, but it was too much. 

“GIRLS! I-ICAN’T HOLD ANY MORE, I’M, I’M- AHHHHH~~~” moaned Nora as she reached her climax. 

“NORA! I’M, GYAAAHHH~~~” responded Pyrrha, reaching orgasm. 

“KYAAAA~~~~” moaned Yang as she ejaculated in Nora’s ass. 

Nora felt as the both dicks inside her ejaculated tons of semen inside her, feeling as the warm liquid entered her ass, as it filled her womb. This feeling, combined with her orgasm, took Nora to a level of pleasure she couldn’t have even imagined before. 

Pyrrha and Yang laid back, panting, satisfied but tired after ejaculating inside Nora. Nora, meanwhile, laid face down, her but sticking upwards, semen leaking from her ass and vagina, her face dominated by a lewd smile. 

“Thank you~~” said Nora, expressing her gratitude towards her new lovers... 

A few days later, the group took the usual “training trip” they took every weekend, but with an additional member, who was gladly welcomed by Ruby. 

Once in the cabin, Nora had been greeted by their mistress, who was eager to “break her in”. Now in a lone bedroom, Nora rode Salem’s dick, enjoying herself. Salem thrusted and moved her dick in and out of Nora’s pussy, a dick which Nora gladly welcomed. 

“Kyaaaa~~” 

“Naghhhh” 

Both women moaned as they climaxed in unison, Salem’s seed filling Nora’s womb, and filling Nora with joy. 

Nora felt on the bed, panting and with a smile on her face. Salem gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Welcome to the family, beautiful” Salem said. 

“Hya....” Nora said in a daze, too lost in pleasure to say anything more complex. 

Smiling, Salem put on her dressing gown. Before leaving the room, she took a quick look at Nora. She was beautiful, like every other girl Ruby had brought her. But more importantly, she was eager. She, as well as Pyrrha and Yang, had been very excited to serve her, even if they had all recognized her as their mortal enemy. This plan was working perfectly, she could even say, too perfectly. The girls weren’t the only ones who were enjoying their lovemaking sessions, as Salem had enjoyed them more than she could have expected, she was even starting to develop affection towards the girls. Did this present a problem? Salem didn’t know, but for the moment she didn’t pay that much mind, she’d rather focus on her progress. And progress was good, with 4 huntresses under her spell, not to mention her dick was working perfectly, as her last shot had filled Nora with more semen than she ever had ever ejaculated before. Nora wouldn’t get pregnant, apparently that function still needed some work, but that would be later; the time wasn’t right and Salem had promised her first seed child to Ruby. But for now, all what was left was to enjoy the moment. 

Now dressed up, Salem left the room. While the girls were gone, Salem had taken care of the cabin, and had made sure it was a logging suitable for her and her...girlfriends? lovers? Or...wives? For Salem and the girls. So, she had made her forces redesign it. What was once a small cabin was now a building worthy of them; with more rooms, hot springs, and several more utilities. Only the best for her lovers, Salem thought. 

With a smile on her face, Salem entered the kitchen, where 3 of her lovers were hard at work making breakfast. Wearing nothing but panties and an apron, hygiene and safety and all that, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha were preparing pancakes, Nora’s favorite and part of her welcome banquet. 

“Hi ladies” said Salem as she entered the room. 

“Hi my Mistress~~” responded the three girls in unison. 

Salem loved the way they reacted to her presence, how they glowed and smiled whenever they saw her. It made her feel...warm. 

“Seems like breakfast is almost ready” Salem said teasingly. “It would be a shame is someone missed these delicious pancakes” 

As if by magic, Nora appeared at the door, her dressing gown put haphazardly, as if in a hurry. 

“Did somebody say pancakes?” Nora asked eagerly. 

Salem took note on how quickly Nora had recovered, only to notice Nora had gotten distracted. Apparently, Nora hadn’t noticed the other girls in the room, and now, seeing them, the sight of 3 beautiful women in nothing but aprons and panties was having an effect on her, as Nora started getting beet red. 

“Now, now Nora, save that energy for later” Salem said. 

Shyly, Nora was able to get ahold of herself. Once breakfast was ready, they all sat on the table, Ruby sitting next to Salem. 

As it was Nora’s welcome, they gave her an extra-large serving of pancakes, covered in Nora’s new favorite condiment; semen. The white substance covered almost the entirety of the pancakes, sliding and pooling at the base of the plate. Whose was it? Nora didn’t know, but she knew it was of one of the girl’s and that was enough to make her crave it. As Nora started to eat, Salem addressed the table. 

“And now, we welcome the newest member of our family” Salem said, her hand holding Ruby’s and, in her face, the warmest smile she had had in millennia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than expected but here it is. Might edit it later to fix any mistakes I may find. So while the next chapter is already planned, leave your comments and suggestion for which lady do you want added to the family after that one.


	5. Queen takes Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the girls of team JNPR now part of the group, it is time for the rest of team RWBY to join in on the fun. And with 4 very eager and horny women, Weiss and Blake are in for a very intense surprise.

It was a nice afternoon in Beacon Academy. The birds chirped, the wind blew, students talked, and Nora Valkyrie waited eagerly, sporting a throbbing erection and a  wicked smile.

With Nora now indicted into the sisterhood, every girl and team JNPR had learned to love Salem, as had Ruby and Yang. That still left half of  team RWBY out of the know, and someone so close could easily stumble into their secret. Something had to be done about that.

So, the girls had decided to get the job done; Blake and Weiss were going to join their sisterhood. With 4 of them now, it would be easy to get them in position, and, to Nora’s delight, it had been decided that she was the one to break one of them in.

The plan was simple; get them in, kiss the, and shower them with love and pleasure. Yang and  Rwby would get them to team RWBY’s dorm, where Nora and Pyrrha, completely naked, would be waiting. Yet, Nora couldn’t help but shake. Nerves? Excitement? Nora didn’t know, but her entire body shook as she hoped a little, waiting for the new women that would join them.

“N-Nora, could you stay still, please?” Pyrrha asked.

“Uh?” responded Nora.

“It’s...distracting” Pyrrha said, tuning away from Nora, red in the face.

Nora looked down; apparently, her jumping and hopping in place had made her breasts and dick juggle, arousing poor Pyrrha, whose erection was now even harder than before. Nora couldn’t blame her, being trapped in a room with a beautiful woman would drive anyone insane, the only reason Nora wasn’t launching herself at Pyrrha at this very moment was her focus on the new arrivals. Had Nora been a little less excited about the new girls, Ruby and Yang would arrive to see quite the show.

Luckily, before Pyrrha lost control, someone opened the door. Panting, Ruby Rose entered the room.

“Yang’s coming” Ruby said “And Blake’s with her, get ready!”

“What, what about-” Nora started to ask, before being interrupted.

“Her sister's visiting, she went to have a quick word with her, I’ll go get her, see you  sooooon ” Said Ruby as she used her semblance to dash off into the distance.

Weiss was running late? Well that certainly made things easier, if a little less exciting. Subjugating Blake would be easier if she was alone. Still, Nora hoped Weiss wouldn’t take long, she really wanted to have a piece of her.

Blake didn’t take long to arrive after Ruby had left, opening the door of her bedroom to find two fully naked women, breasts exposed and fully erect dicks between their legs.

“Hi Blake~” Nora teased.

Like a deer in the headlights, Blake froze. A thousand thoughts went through Blake’s mind, too many for her to focus on a single one, much less act on one. Nora could see as confusion, fear, surprise, and even some arousal coursed through Blake’s face. The arousal part wasn’t surprising, Nora was sure Blake was bisexual, so with or without dicks, naked ladies would make her hot. Though, would having dicks make them more or less attractive to her? Ultimately, it didn’t matter, what mattered was Blake.

Still taken by confusion, Blake jumped, as a pair of hands grabbed her breasts from behind, groping them and making Blake produce a delicious moan.

“See honey, this is the surprise I told you  about ” said Yang to Blake’s ear, pressing her body to Blake’s back, wanting to be as close as possible. 

“Yang what are  yo-mrrrph " Blake tried to ask, but Nora and Pyrrha had been waiting for too long, and were quick on their feet, launching themselves at Blake, with Nora landing a kiss on the surprised Faunus’s mouth.

Blake tried to react, but Yang was ready, grabbing her arms and immobilizing her.

“Now Blake, no need to rush, Nora is just being friendly” Yang teased.

Blake wasn’t really paying attention, though. Her mind was more focused on Nora’s tongue inside her mouth, on how Nora’s tongue danced with her own, how it explored her mouth, how it left its taste inside of her, a taste Blake couldn't ignore, hard as she tried. 

Pyrrha didn’t miss the action, ripping open Blake’s shirt, taking her bra and exposing her beautiful, beautiful bosom. Letting her lust flow, Pyrrha started playing with Blakes breast to her pleasure, squishing then, playing with her nipples, sucking on them. With Blake now too confused to act, Yang let go of one of Blake’s hands and put her own on Blake’s crotch, playing with her pussy even through her clothes. Much to Yang’s delight, it seemed like Nora’s and Pyrrha’s action were working, as Yang could feel Blake’s wetness through her clothes. This got Yang more excited than she had ever been in her life, she couldn’t wait to dig herself as deep as possible into Blake, to take her over, to make her hers, to shoot enough semen to impregnate her 5 times over, to seal their fates together in eternal love and lust. The thoughts going through Yang's head made her spread the biggest, strongest erection she had ever had, pressing against Blake’s behind.

Blake tensed even more, because of what was going on, she hadn’t had enough time to think, so it had never occurred to her that Yang could have a dick, the same way Nora and Pyrrha had, and now as she felt the undeniable evidence of Yang’s dick pressing against her ass, she  couldn't conjure a thought.

Unable to wait anymore, Yang threw Blake to the ground, ripping off any clothes she had left. The sight of a naked, trembling Blake spread on the floor was just delectable. Was she trembling because of fear or excitement? Yang didn’t care, all she cared about was that she wanted to make  Blake hers .

Yang hesitated and turned to Nora, after all, it was her turn to break someone in, wasn’t it?

“Come on Yang, we all know you’ve had the hots for her for ages” Nora said before Yang could point out anything.

“B-but-” Yang started to protest.

“Just do it” Nora said with a smile.

Hearing this, Blake’s body went stiff, she had to get out of there, she turned around, ready to run, only to see that Yang had already taken her clothes off, exposing her beautiful curvy body, and sporting the biggest erection Blake could’ve ever imagined, even her thrashy romance novels couldn’t come up with something of that size and girth.

Distracted by Yang’s dick, Blake was taken by surprise as Nora and Pyrrha lifted her up. 

“Wait, what?” Blake asked.

She wouldn’t have to wait long, as she noticed Yang laying on her back, her erect dick  reaching several inches over the rest of her body. And it dawned on her, Blake was going to be on top. She tried to  struggle, but her body wouldn’t respond, too weak to fight as Nora and Pyrrha spread her legs open, positioning her pussy right on top pf Yang’s dick.

“Open wide” Nora said as she and Pyrrha dropped Blake over Yang’s dick.

“NYAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Blake moaned as Yang’s dick entered her body, moving her soft, wet walls, big enough to make Blake feel as is her entire insides where being pushed aside, long enough to hit her womb.

Invigorated by Blake’s warmth, Yang pushed her hips up, trying to  dig even deeper into Blake. Swinging her hips up and down, Yang rearranged Blake’s insides with every thrust, making her entire body move, making her beautiful breasts bounce and sway up and down, a sight which filled Yang with even more vigor.

Every thrust made Yang’s erection stronger, and every thrust made Blake’s grasp on reality weaker and her moans louder. Her entire body being moved by Yang’s dick inside of her, the bouncing of her breasts, the feeling of her pussy being penetrated as deep as it could, the sight of Yang’s beautiful naked body, the smell, it was all driving Blake insane, her mind struggling to stay whole. But she had to stay strong, because she knew that she lost herself, she wouldn’t be able to come back.

Blake stilled herself, using all of her willpower to push away the immense amount of pleasure Yang’s dick was giving her, trying as hard as she could not to lose herself in lust. 

But as strong as her spirit  was, she could not have been prepared for what  happened next, as her attention was grabbed  by another moan coming from the room.

Diverting her gaze, she saw Pyrrha giving a  hand job to  a very excited Nora, who looked at the verge of orgasm, ready to ejaculate gallons of semen...right on top of her. 

And in that moment Blake’s willpower broke, the idea of being covered in Nora’s semen was one that terrified her...yet she was also...curious? Excited? But alas, Blake would come to regret this thought, as that small lapse in concentration allowed all the pleasure  Yang had been giving her to flood in and take over her brain.

Yang felt as Blake’s  body tensed and loosened up, invigorated by her success,  Yang started to thrust faster and faster, hitting Blake’s womb with more and more  strength , digging herself deeper and deeper in Blake’s pussy.

Overtaken by pleasure, Blake’s spirit broke.

“I’M! I´M CUMMMMMMMMMMIIING~~~”” Blake  moaned as she reached orgasm.

“KYAAHHHHHHH~~” Moaned Nora and Yang, as they both ejaculated, covering and filling up Blake with semen,  Yang's dick ejaculating so much it  exploded out of Blake’s pussy.

Panting and covered in cum, Blake laid over Yang.

“Welcome to the family, beautiful” Yang said, giving Blake a soft kiss on the forehead “ you'll love it”

Yang looked at Blake, her eyes lost and overtaken by lust, turning around to see a very satisfied Nora kissing Pyrrha. Surrounded by beautiful sights and beautiful women, Yang sighted, life was good.

“W-w-WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!” screamed someone, breaking the peace  in the room.

Standing in the doorway, was a very, _ very _ shocked Weiss.

To say that she looked surprised would be an  understatement ; she looked as if her entire comprehension of how the world worked had come crashing down on top of her. Yang  couldn't blame her, had she been in a similar position, she would have reacted in a similar way; the sight of beautiful girls brandishing enormous dicks was not someone uninitiated would be able to easily process.

Yang could see Weiss brain working overtime, looking for a way to make sense out of all of this. But before she could get a grasp of the situation, Ruby struck her from  behind ,  putting Weiss on her knees.

Scared, and taken by surprise, Weiss looked up, only to find a very happy Pyrrha facing her.

“Hey there beautiful” Pyrrha said.

Soft and tenderly, Pyrrha kissed Weiss, her soft lips pushing against Weiss, her tongue pushing to explore the inside of Weiss’s mouth.

Pyrrha's kiss shook Weiss to her core, blocking any coherent though from being formed in her mind, unable to process the circumstance she now found herself on. 

Ruby, having just arrived, was eager to join in the action, closing the door behind, her, she launched herself at Weiss, groping her from  behind , happily grabbing the  white-haired girl’s C-cups.

The shock of Ruby’s hands broke Weiss out of her trance, making her stand upright and breaking her kiss. But even though she had recovered some coherent thought, she couldn’t break free of Ruby’ grasp; her body wasn’t responding. Weiss tried to  will herself into action, to fight back, to run, to do anything, but her legs and arms stayed still. 

_ Why?  _ thought Weiss, wondering why would her body betray her like this. 

She tried to focus on a single action, to do  one thing, but her body was...busy? All her body could do was to  instinctively react to...the heat? The lust? What was happening to her?

Weiss felt as her body got hotter and hotter, as her breaths got deeper and deeper, and her  thoughts got muddier and muddier. And worst of all, Weiss had no idea why.

“My, seems someone getting into it” said Ruby as she stroked Weiss leg, lifting her skirt as she went up her leg, eventually  reaching Weiss's sopping wet crotch, stroking her pussy through her  panties “ Getting into indeed” 

“My, let me get some of that too” said Pyrrha as she lifted Weiss’s skirt, exposing just how wet she truly was; her panties were completely soaked “So appetizing” 

“No Pyrrha wait!” Weiss screamed, but at this point nothing  could stand between  Pyrrha and her meal.

With  uncontrollable appetite, Pyrrha  launched herself at Weiss’s pussy, licking and eating her out through her panties.

Ruby didn’t stay behind, kissing Weiss’s neck, pulling down Weiss shirt to expose her breasts, pinching and playing with Weiss’s nipples.

The feeling was indescribable,  Pyrrha's excited tongue and Ruby’s  expert hands pushed Weiss’s nervous system to a point she didn’t think possible, making her body temperature rise, getting hotter and hotter. And to make matters worse, she  was starting to enjoy it. 

_ Oh  _ _ no, Weiss _ thought, as the moment she had  acknowledged the pleasure, she had lost. The moment it had dawned on her that Pyrrha’s and Ruby’s assault was making her feel good, she couldn’t fight back. They were touching her, and she was liking it. 

Apparently, Weiss’s body took the fact that she had acknowledged the pleasure as acceptance, as the moment she realized she liked it, her body went nuts, getting even hotter, making every single of her nervous endings work overtime. 

She couldn’t take it.

“GIRLS!  STOP! IM, IM COMIIIINGG!!~~~” Weiss moaned, as she reached orgasm, her body spasming as lust overtook her.

“My, Weiss, you have such a melodic tone” said Pyrrha as she rose up to face Weiss  “and such delicious juices”

With his last word, Pyrrha kissed Weiss, who was too broken to put any resistance.

“Oh Weiss, you have no idea how much I want to give you even more pleasure, to introduce you to the joy of being one of us, but...”  said Pyrrha as she moved aside, giving Weiss clear view of a now recovered Nora, who brandished a very erect dig “...someone else  already asked for that honor”

Weiss’s eyes went wide, was Nora going to use that things between her legs on...her? 

“Hi Weiss...” said Nora as she walked towards her target, directing her gaze at Weiss soaked pussy “...you look ready” 

“...No...” gasped Weiss.

“Oh, Weiss,  don't be so mean” Ruby said, “You’re going to love it”

With her las word, she ripped off Weiss’s panties, exposing her wet pussy.

“So. .. beautiful ” said Nora as she put the tip of her penis pushing against the entrance of Weiss’s pussy “So. .. ready ”

With  these words , Nora thrusted, digging her dick deep into Weiss vagina, moving her insides, reaching all the way to Weiss’s womb.

What Nora was  feeling was indescribable, the warmth, the softness of Weiss’s walls, Nora felt it deep into her very being. The feeling drove Nora insane she wanted more. Hungry as she had never been before, she  thrusted , thrusted with all of her  strength, with as much vigor as she could. She wanted to get as much pleasure as she could, she wanted to feel as one with Weiss.

And all that  immense feeling Nora had was  transferred to Weiss with  each thrust. As Nore thrusted and  thrusted , Weiss lost more and more sanity; the pleasure was simply overwhelming. Any remnant of coherent thought had left, all Weiss could do was moan.

Behind  them, in the corner of the room, a very satisfied Yang cuddled with a broken Blake.  Yang was satisfied, but watching Nora fuck Weiss had reinvigorated her appetite. 

“What do you say we join them, honey” Yang whispered to Blake´s ear.

“... uhhh ...” moaned Blake

“Well said” said Yang, as she lifted Blake “But this time,  let's try something new”

“ Hey, Pyrrha!” Shouted Yang, “What do you say we give that rod of yours some use”

Pyrrha, who at this point was just watching Nora fuck Weiss’s brains out, eagerly accepted the offer.

Positioning Blake on top of Pyrrha, with her but sticking out, Yang got ready. And in unison, Pyrrha and Yang thrusted.

“KYAAAAAAA~~~~” Blake  moaned as both her pussy and her anus got penetrated by thick, long dicks.

Pyrrha and Yang thrusted their dicks inside Blake, who at this point welcomed them with gusto. Her spirit broken, and her mind  and body overtaken with raw unbridled instinct, Blake moved her hips to the rhythm of her sexual  partners.

It was a  beautiful sight, or at  least Ruby thought it was. Yang and Pyrrha double-teaming an eager  Blake , Nora pulling her dick in and out of Weiss’s pussy with  incomparable strength and vigor, all Ruby could do was enjoy the view as she masturbated. She would have loved to join in on the action, but for the  moment , this was  enough .

Then she got an idea.

Getting Nora to slow down a little, something she  honestly thought impossible, they  put Weiss on all fours, face to face with Blake.

This respite gave Weiss a glimmer of hope, one which was quickly crushed as Nora started to thrust again, but this time, it was even worse.

Nora thrusted even faster than before, filling Weiss with even more pleasure, and worst of all, Blake was right in front of her.

Seeing  Blake's lewd, lust-filled face filled Wiess with dread; would she end up like that too?

But Weiss wouldn’t have the time to ponder the thought, as Ruby set her plan to motion.

Grabbing both Blake’s and Weiss’s heads, Ruby smiled.

“You may kiss the bride” said Ruby as she pushed her Blake’s and Weiss’s faces together, forcing them to kiss one another.

At first both girls were shocked, Weiss more so, but, at least on one side, it quickly changed. While  Weiss couldn’t react, Blake eagerly responded the kiss, biting Weiss lips, making her tongue play with Weiss’s.

Wiess tried to resist, but she couldn’t, she felt as all her defiance melted away, as Nora’s thrusts and Blakes lips filled her with pleasure, she felt as lust engulfed her being.

Blake’s soft lips on her mouth,  Nora's thick, electrifying dick inside of  her and the sight of Ruby masturbating on the side, made Weis break, as she felt her body was about to explode, pleasure building up inside her. She tried to speak, to tell her partners that she was reaching her limit, but all she could do was muffle to Blake’s mouth.

And the she felt it, she felt as  Nora's dick started to throb inside of her, and she knew what was coming. part of her wanted to scream, to beg Nora to stop, but her body had already fallen, and any semblance of  resistance she had was overtaken with desire, as she  unconsciously started to move her hips to Nora’s rhythm.

Yang, Pyrrha and Ruby were also near their climax,  their dicks getting ready to ejaculate gallons  upon gallons of semen.

And finally, Blake, reached the edge,  her tongue still deep in Weiss’s mouth, her insides filled by Yang and Pyrrha, she was ready to receive as much semen as her body could take.

“NORA! NORA!  I’M, I’M-” Weiss moaned, breaking her and Blake’s kiss.

“I-I’M ALMOST THERE, L-LETS COME TOGETHER” Blake said enthusiastically.

Unable to hold themselves any longer, the girls  climaxed , letting hell break loose.

“G-GYAAAAAAAAA~~~” Moaned Nora as she ejaculated tons of white liquid into Weiss’s insides, filling her to the brim with cum, with enough force and quantity for it to explode out of Weiss’s vagina.

Yang and Pyrrha weren’t far  behind , screaming as they filled Blake’s insides with thick, white semen, filling her ass and womb to the point her stomach started bulging.

And as they were being filled up, Weiss and Blake, reached orgasm, their bodies experiencing pleasure like they had never before, letting out the most beautiful moans they had ever given, their faces filled with pleasure and satisfaction, all while Ruby ejaculated, raining cum over their bodies.

The girls laid back, panting. It had been an amazing experience, so many beautiful women sharing pleasure with one another. They were satisfied, but most importantly, they were happy, as their family had added two members and it was finally complete.

But two of the girls didn’t appear satisfied, at least not fully. Laying in the ground, hugging, trying to be as close to one another as possible,  completely drenched and filled with cum, Weiss and Blake kissed passionately,  their breast pressing against the other’s, their  skins as close together as possible, as nothing else mattered, nothing but the beautiful woman that they were kissing...

It was a nice sunny afternoon, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and what appeared to be a simple cabin was at peace. Alas, while in the surface it was as such, it was simply the entrance to a much more elaborate structure; a complex structure with several  room's and appliances, like kitchens, bathrooms, etc. 

And in one of this rooms, an  unbelievably ancient being was enjoying  herself . Salem, the ancient witch, and mistress of the huntresses, was exposing her thick, long, white dick, and on their knees, two beautiful naked women were pleasuring it.

Weiss and Blake, their group’s newest members, licked  Salem's throbbing member, kissing it and using their tongues to give it as much pleasure as possible, all while  enjoying themselves , getting drunk  on its flavor.

And Salem welcomed these services. 

These two new arrivals had been quite eager to please their mistress, and to  Salem's delight, quite capable at it too. Though that was not their only value, she had gotten two more of Beacon’s huntresses under her spell, and influential ones at that; Blake had some push in Menagerie, and Weiss, being a Schnee, had influence all over the planet. Not to mention, both were quite attractive women. Salem had  developed a.. .  “taste ” for beautiful women since putting this plan into motion, one she happily  indulged .

Weiss’s and Blake’s tongues brought Salem back into reality, bringing Salem to orgasm.

Salem ejaculated, showering her lovers with thick, white cum. Cum which the girls eagerly took, licking it off their faces. 

Salem sighted with satisfaction, as she rose up, covering herself with her nightgown.

“Good job girls” Salem said, stroking Weiss’s face “Now, I some... chores to get to, why don’t you two have fun by yourselves”

With a lewd smile, the girls complied, kissing each other. As  Salem left the  room, she could see the women’s bodies press against one another.

With the newbies “broken in”, Salem was free to get to more serious work. Walking down the halls of her complex, passing several  rooms, reaching the deepest parts of the  building, Salem reached a door.

The complex was vast, and fully  equipped, with rooms for every  occasion; rooms to sleep in, bathrooms, kitchens, rooms for  entertainment , all kinds, and most importantly rooms for “work”. Rooms that would help the plan reach its final stages. This was one such room.

Opening the door,  Salem entered the room.

“Hey honey~!” Greeted an eager Ruby, quickly putting herself at Salem’s  side, grabbing her hand.

“Hey...beautiful” Salem answered, was she nervous? She had  hesitated. Why? It didn’t matter, at least not at the moment, what mattered now was the plan.

“How’s our subject?” Salem asked.

“Great as always, the doses keep coming and she’s liking them more and more” Ruby answered with a grin.

Salem, smiled, progress was good. See, this room was an odd one, one could even call it a “torture room”, but even that would be a misnomer, for this room wasn’t meant to induce pain,  its purpose was to induce pleasure. Pleasure that would soon engulf the next  member of Salem’s group, Coco Adel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a while...yeah sorry about that. Not gonna lie it was because of the characters, I don't really care about Weiss and I actively dislike Blake, so I really didn't care much, but I really couldn't move ahead without inducting those two. Despite that, I liked how the chapter turned out.   
That said I will take a break, I have another fanfic I want to try out. That one , like this one, will be a long fic with severale chapters, but that doesn't mean I will leave this one abandoned. Think more like fic crop rotation, to diversify and enjoy. So I will eventually return to finish the fic, as we are missing several hot RWBY women to introduce, and you know with which we're starting.  
One las thing, I have NO IDEA how to call Salem's group, calling them "group" sounds boring, sisterhood sounds incesty, and I have yet to think about anything else, anybody got suggestions? Leave them in the comments.


End file.
